Deafened
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Joker gets a hold fo Dick, just when he's about to kill the bird, Batman interferes. The gun doesn;t miss though. the bullet hits Dick's ear, cauing him to loose all his hearing. how will everyone deal with this? what changes will be made? Slash!
1. Bullets

**Made for KKCoper's Robin Challenges. Promt 2:**

**Joker gets a hold of Robin and Batman intervenes, so just as Joker is about to shoot Robin *from under a foot away, mind u* Batman hits his gun, only moving it. It still goes off right in Robin's ear and he screams in pain, passing out. When he wakes up, he can't hear... What if our bird became deaf? (Daddy!Bats****)**

**And I added a little romance. Hope you guys like it please review!**

DICK:

One of the perks to being the Boy Wonder is that even though I've left the circus life behind, I can still experience the feeling of flying. The sound of air whipping at my cape, the feeling of my hair flying around crazily and the sight of Gotham down below is enough to make me forget that I'm chasing some psychotic freak.

Well it is until I land and have to face said psycho.

"well look who decided to drop by." Joker cackles crazily and turns his eyes on me. "Where's the Bat, Boy Wonder?" he asks and tilts his head to the side.

"Don't worry Joker. He'll be here." I answer and wait until the clown glances away from me before pouncing.

Our small struggle goes on for a few seconds before a window crashes open and I look up to see Bruce, clad in his Batman Costume.

"Think fast Birdie." I hear the rough voice tease before I'm knocked onto my knees and an arm is gripping my throat.

"Let him go." Bruce says emotionlessly. I feel my head get pushed back hurriedly before something cold and round is pressed against my temple.

"One more step Bats and he gets a bullet to the brain." Joker threatens angrily and presses the nozzle of his gun harder against my skull.

"Put the gun down." Batman murmurs and takes a step back cautiously.

"Bats." I gasp out when I hear the safety on the gun click.

"One false move and he gets it Batman." Joker teases and cackles loudly. I hear something whip through the hair and duck slightly when Joker's arm leaves my skin.

Yet no amount of training or avoiding can stop nor help the pain that explodes through my head. It starts above my ear and just flows through me until I swear I feel like my head is on fire.

"Robin!" Bruce screams but…it sound muffled and echoes afterwards as if we were in a large room instead of a small abandoned house.

I let myself drop to the floor and lift my hand to my head in attempts to stop he pain but when my hand connects with my temple I feel a warm gooey substance leak through my fingers.

It isn't very long until I hear the distance wail of police cars but before I can make anything else out, I'm out cold.

THIRD PERSON:

Bruce wasted no time after getting Joker into a police car. After refusing to let the ambulance take Dick to the Gotham Hospital, he rushed his little bird to the bat cave where Alfred was already waiting by the hospital bed.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Bruce mumbles and starts wiping away the thick red substance as Alfred disinfects the large wound.

"He should be fine Master Bruce." Alfred mumbles and gets to work on fixing their small child.

"It's my fault Alfred. If I had stayed with him from the beginning, this never would have happened." Bruce mumbles and watches as the butler easily removes the bullet and starts fixing the gash in the boy's head.

Dick whimpers when Alfred starts to stitch the cut closed and Bruce instinctively takes his son's hand.

"Bruce?" a small hand reaches up and tears the domino mask away before glancing up at the millionaire.

"It's okay Dick. Alfred is almost done fixing you up."

Bruce stares at Richard; waiting for the small smile and nod but…never receives the reassuring clues.

Instead Dick frowns and tilts his head slightly to the side as if waiting for someone to say something more.

"Master Bruce, I believe the proper and wise choice at a time like this would be to take an X-ray of Master Dick's brain. To make sure no damage was made." Alfred murmurs with a frown after finishing his work.

"Bruce I can't-" Dick is cut off when Bruce plucks him off the bed and walks him to the rather large machine in the corner.

"Stay still Richard." Bruce says sternly and lays the boy down before starting the machine.

"Bruce I'm trying to tell you-"

"Not now Dick. We have to see if you're okay."

With a sigh, Dick stays still and watches as a small light flashes onto the top of his head.

DICK:

It's…weird. There's no sound at all…well there's a faint ringing now and then but I don't think that counts. I'm talking about how even though I see Bruce's lips moving, I can't hear anything. Not a single sound. And to top it off, I have a splitting head ache that has my heart beat thundering.

I feel myself being moved and I look up to see Bruce starring at me as if he's waiting for something.

"Bruce I can't-" I try to say again but like the other times, I'm cut off.

Bruce looks at Alfred with an angry frown. His lips move quickly and he shakes his head but Alfred only sighs and nods slowly.

When Bruce turns back to me his blue eyes are sad and he takes my hand in his.

"What's going on?" I ask and wince when I can't even hear my own voice.

He looks into my eyes and speaks slowly. I have no problem reading his lips and I feel my body start going numb as realization sinks in

_I'm deaf_.


	2. Family

DICK:

After a few tears are shed, the three of us make our way up to the mansion. As of right now, we're sitting by the fire waiting for Clark, Barry, and some of the others to come by. Bruce wants to make sure that what's happening to me isn't just some fluke.

Bruce and Alfred both look up suddenly and rush out of the room. I –as I've been told to do- stay seated and wait until the civilian dressed heroes walk in through the door. Barry's talking worriedly, far too quickly for me to read his lips and Clark is screaming at Bruce angrily. I can make out a few sentences, I catch his 'Are you crazy' and 'He could have been killed!' and 'he shouldn't have even been out tonight' and lastly the 'you should have left him at happy harbor Bruce! This is your fault!' at this I spring up from my spot in a recliner and march my way to Clark.

I take a deep breath and scream, grabbing everyone's attention.

"This is not Bruce's fault! I chose I go out tonight and I chose to go ahead and try to catch Joker even though Bruce told me to stay by his side! So don't go yelling at the wrong person. If there's anyone to blame it's me." I say and pray that it sounded angry and stern.

They all exchange a glance before Barry steps forward.

"Dick…come here." Barry says slowly and I obey reluctantly.

Barry lifts away my hair form where the bullet had hit me and runs a finger over the stitches.

I feel the vibrations in the air as they all start talking at once and Barry hugs me to his chest tightly.

Finally after a few seconds, Barry lets me go and I look up to see half of the heroes nodding sadly.

"What's wrong?" I ask and Barry sighs.

"I'm so sorry Dick…there's nothing anyone can do." Barry says slowly and closes his eyes tightly.

I feel as if something inside me snaps and tears start to pour out of my eyes.

"It's not your fault." I whisper and run out of the room, not wanting any of the people I actually looked up to, seeing me cry.

I really don't know how long I stayed up there. I just know that after locking my door and shutting the curtains, I don't come out.

While locked in my too big room, I looked up a sign language site and work on my alphabet. I mean If I can't hear, might as well learn how to communicate in some other way right?

One week later

"Futile." I say and watch Bruce sigh before Barry gently presses into my cheeks until I drop my jaw slightly. "Futile." I repeat, aggravated by the way only vibrations make their way to my senses.

Barry nods and shows me another index card.

"Perpendicular." I say. Again, bary adjusts my jaw and I repeat the word.

Apparently my speech has been becoming sloppy over the past week. Barry, Clark and the others have been visiting me often and they've all decided that YJ should know about what's been going on. But according to Bruce, I have to act as if this wasn't a big deal therefore everything I do or say has to seem normal. That's why Clark, Barry, John, Bruce, and Ollie are surrounding me, trying to help me say thing correctly.

" Cranium." I enunciate and smile slightly when Barry smiles widely and switches the card. "…um…philosophical." I say slowly. Ollie frowns and says something quickly before clark punshes his arm lightly.

Barry positions my mouth and lips before nodding. Again I say the word and everyone frowns in confusion.

"I can't!" I shout and stand up after the fourth try.

"Dick." Barry calmly whispers.

"No! Why can't they just learn sign language?" I scream.

" Dick." Clark stands up and places a hand on my shoulder.

I look up when I feel a new set of vibrations radiating from the front door.

Bruce and Clark look up in shock and when I turn I find Roy standing there, looking like a wet cat.

"Where is he?" he growls, not noticing me.

Bruce stalks forward and angrily shouts something. Barry blushes a bright red at the words before quickly running over to cover my ears.

Clark screams at Barry and the blond blushes again before stepping away from me.

"sorry…forgot." Barry says and shrugs.

"what do you mean…he can't hear?" Roy asks suddenly. Keeping my eyes on his lips, I step forward. "Dick!" he smiles and pulls me into a hug. He keeps talking and in frustration and shove him away in attempts to look at him mouth in order to understand.

"What?" I ask. He frowns and tilts his head.

"why are you tlkaing like that?" he asks.

"like what?"

"Like that!" he exclaims. "what happened Dicky?"

"…Joker…he shot me and…I can't hear anymore." I whisper.

Someone speaks and Roy's eyes gloss over in sadness.

"he's deaf?" he asks in bewilderment.

"yes…" I respond.


	3. Moving Forward

**Okay, so for this chapter I locked myself in my room and played nothing but Linkin Park piano instrumentals loud enough that I couldn't even hear the clicking of the keyboard. In the last few paragraphs, I tried conveying the emotions of the instrumental for 'Crawling'. By the time I read it over, I was crying my eyes out. **

**The following songs will help you feel the emotions that are supposed to be given:**

**Numb (piano)**

**In The End (piano)**

**Crawling (Piano)**

**They are all by Linkin Park.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Roy turns from me before angrily glaring at Bruce.

The strong vibrations hit me harshly as he screams, his face turning a bright red and his eyes darkening with hatred.

"Roy, Please!" Ollie pleads after a few seconds of his screaming.

"No! This is his fault!" Roy growls back, his lips turning down in a growl.

"Stop." I say softly or at least I think I did.

"Dick…Dick how can you understand me?" Roy asks, tears trailing silently down his cheeks.

"I…I can read lips. Sort of. I'm learning as fast as I can Roy. Promise." I say, knowing that he wants me to reassure him that I'm okay.

"Are…are you going to be fine?"

"Of course. I'm deaf not crippled. I'm still me."

"Does…Wally know about this?"

I feel myself wince at the question.

"No one knows." Bruce growls out angrily.

"Why the hell not?" Roy asks angrily.

"Roy, I think it's time you leave." Ollie mumbles softly and places a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"No. He's my brother, and I'm not leaving him!" Roy shouts, his voice rising with every word.

I turn slightly to see Alfred standing at the doorway, a small platter on his hands.

"Not now Alfred" Bruce grumbles his lips just barely moving.

I'm surprised how well I'm reading.

"I believe it's time for Master Richard to take his medicine." Alfred says strictly as he makes his way over to me.

"Thanks." I mumble and take the mug from the silver platter. Inside, there's herbal tea that's supposed to help me get 'better'. Or so Bruce tells me.

I turn when vibrations move through the room to find Roy and Barry screaming at each other angrily.

"…you dare bring him into this!" Barry growls, his eyes glaring intensely at the archer.

"He's Dick's brother too."

"He's a part of the team. He's going to wait."

"You're depriving him!"

"I'm protecting him!"

"Enough!" Clark booms, his eyes holding exhaustion and anger.

The tea in the mug moves slightly from how loud his voice was and I sigh before taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"You both are acting like children!" Bruce growls and walks over to sit beside me.

Roy mumbles something and earns glares from everyone in the room, including Alfred.

"Well it's true!" he growls and sighs

"I won't let him near my son." Bruce screams, red faced.

"I won't let him near my nephew!" Clark agrees before sitting on my other side.

"Luthor can help." Roy screams.

"Luthor is not to go near my son. Do you understand Harper?" Bruce glares and waits until Roy nods before turning away from him.

Barry says something to Roy and Clark answer by shaking his head.

"Impossible. His ear drums are…" he trails off and sighs.

"When can I go see the team?" I ask carefully, making sure to enunciate as much as possible.

"Soon. I think it'll be best if they knew." Bruce mumbles, making sure to looks at me directly.

"When…can I go on patrol?" I ask cautiously.

"Dick…" Bruce sighs tiredly and turns to face Clark.

"We think it's best for you to stay in for a while Dick." Clark says after turning me to face him.

"In? As in…outside of the field?" I ask in shock.

They all nod and Roy only shakes his head angrily.

"That's not fair! I'm deaf not incapable!" I counter and watch them all sigh.

"We want to make sure you're fully well."

"I'm fine! It's you that's blowing this out of proportion!"

"Dick-"

"No." I growl and stand. They all watch in shock as I chug down the rest of the tea before stomping out of the room.

When I slam my door, the ringing fills my senses and I sit down on my bed when the room starts spinning.

This has been happening a lot lately. I'll move too fast or speak too loudly and suddenly my ears will start ringing and I'll get dizzy.

I hear a soft buzz and look over to find my door jiggling slightly, telling me that someone was trying to get inside. I'm sure that they're calling out to me due to the vibrations that hit me but…honestly I want to pretend I don't know they're there. And that's exactly what I do. I lie down in my bed and pretend that I can't hear them. Well…I don't pretend but…you get the idea.

After a few minutes, they leave and allow me to rest in peace.

It isn't long before I fall asleep.

IN THE LIBRARY

"He's got a point." Roy grumbles and glares at the older heroes.

" You should stay out of this." Bruce growls and returns the angry look.

"Dick should be able to live a normal life."

"He will, once he's better."

"Better? He's never going to get 'better'. Your idea of better is him gaining his hearing back Bruce. Let's face it, the kid isn't going to be getting 'better' any time soon." Barry grumbles softly, frustration evident in his eyes.

"Either way, I think it'd be best if we tell the team soon rather than later." Clark whispers, agony clear in his voice. "We're all worried Bruce, you know that. But we also know what's best for him, same as you."

"Why do they have to know?" Bruce asks, not willing to let his son go in the slightest.

"They're Dick's closest friends Bruce. Wally deserves to know." Barry counters.

"Wally? I'm assuming you mean the whole team." Ollie mumbles.

"Same difference at this point." Roy mutters.

"We should tell them." Clark looks at the other heroes and smiles slightly when they all nod.

"Fine. Barry, we'll increase our sessions this week and have him down at the cave for lunch on Saturday. He'll break the news and we'll see how everyone reacts. If they react badly, even in the slightest, I will take my son and come home." Bruce mumbles.

"What if they do react badly?" Roy asks.

"We'll worry about that if the time ever comes." Clark mutters.

"Dick is a good fighter. He'd be able to defend himself even with this new disadvantage." Barry reasons.

"I'll train him. I'll do everything in my power to train him to the point where hearing is no longer a disability." Bruce promises and looks at the archer.

"Alright. I'll be at the cave on Saturday." With that, the red head leaves the mansion.

"Bruce, go easy on him. He's just getting used to this." Ollie pleads before following his ex-partner out the door.

"I've got an appointment to get to." Clark sighs.

"He's your kid Clark, not some client." Barry sighs. "Treat the kid like family."

"Conner and I have some getting used to, Barry. We're not like you and Wally."

"Either way, has it ever occurred to you that maybe introducing Conner to Martha might help? You can only hide him from your family for so long."

"I'm not hiding him." Clark growls.

"Whatever you say." Barry chuckles.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Clark asks in annoyance.

"I thought you had Wally's track meet today." Bruce teases lightly, knowing well that the blond had forgotten.

"Oh! crud, I gotta go." Barry gasps and pulls on his jacket before smiling and running off.

"As annoying as he is, Clark, he's got a point. Conner doesn't deserve to be hidden."

"I'm not hiding him Bruce. I'm barely meeting with the boy, why do you all think I'm going to be jumping at the sight of a son?"

"You jumped at the sight of a nephew." Bruce points out with a raised eyebrow.

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Dick was…well he was different. He wasn't…"

"Yours?"

" Dick wasn't a clone of me."

" Conner's just a kid Clark. He's not that much different from Dick. You get along fine with him; it shouldn't be that hard to do the same with Conner."

"You know him better than I do." Clark mutters.

"I gave him a chance. He's a good kid."

"Fine. I have to go."

"What is it that you two are doing anyway?" Bruce asks curiously.

"We're going to Smallville. I think it'll be healthy for him if he sees where I grew up. Who knows, Maybe I'll even take him to the farm." With that, Clark leaves.

Upstairs, Dick is dreaming of the past. Of when he was able to go to the cave and listen to Artemis yell at Wally for eating all the cookies. Of when he could just sit there and listen to Conner mumble to himself about everyone being too loud. Of when simply sitting outside could bring the sounds of the waves hitting the sand, or of the team laughing happily by the water. Sometimes he'd even be lucky enough to hear Conner crack a joke.

In his dream, Dick relishes every little sound. And lets out a single tear when he realizes this is nothing but a dream.

When he awakens, he closes his eyes and tries to remember what is it was like before the accident. When he'd open his eyes to hear himself yawn before moving towards the shower.

Tears drip down his cheeks silently when he turns on his IPod to hear nothing.

Memories flood his mind with the old sounds he used to hear. Sadness floods his senses when he hears nothing now.


	4. Smallville

**In this Chapter, I'll be including some of the characters form Smallville (the T.V Series) I'll be changing their personalities and histories in order for them to fit into this story. So for those of you that have in fact watched the episodes, I'm sorry. For those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about, I'll be sure to explain through the story who they are. **

**I've only watched up to season four (I'm starting season five) so if I get something really important wrong about one of the characters, I probably haven't seen when that part of the character develops. **

**Enjoy, and Review!**

CONNER:

It's…weird. To be able to walk next to him without feeling the immense pressure of having to be exactly like him.

In this small town, he isn't superman. Instead, he is merely Clark Kent.

He smiles brightly and easily at anyone who greets him. He introduces me as Conner Kent as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

And when people ask if I'm his son…he says _yes_.

I don't dare say anything at that point and only force a smile onto my face when they say how much I look like him.

He blushes and thanks them before we keep walking.

"You act like you've never been outside of that Cave Conner." He smiles slightly down at me when we enter a small coffee shop labeled 'The Talon'.

"Well…I really haven't. I only go on mission and to school."

"This is a good experience for you then. Two iced coffees please." He says casually with a bright smile to the cashier.

"This is where you grew up." I say softly and look around the shop. There are teenagers and young adults littered everywhere. Small groups of high school students are crowded in the back corner mumbling softly about school topics as they cram for tests.

"This is Smallville." Clark chuckles softly and hands me a tall mug. I take it and he leads me towards one of the tables that are next to the windows.

"What is this place?" I ask once we're seated.

"This is the Talon. It was a theater back when my parents were young. A friend of mine made it into a coffee shop in order to save the building."

"They must have cared a lot for it then." I say and take a sip of the light brown liquid on my cup.

"Lana loves this place." Clark confirms.

I find myself looking over to the group of high school kids constantly; trying to figure out what was so…unique about them.

Something was...off.

"Football players." Clark mutters softly and smiles slightly.

"What?" I ask and turn my attention back to him.

"The kids, they're football players."

I only nod and let my eyes wander over their thick jackets.

"Clark?" I turn my head upwards to find a blond haired woman making her way over to our table. Her hair is chin length, her body slim, and her eyes hold a bright curiosity.

"Chloe!" Clark beams up at her from his seat and chuckles.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I was…well the man of steel had some things to take care of." Clark admits before blushing. I watch in shock as the woman nods as if being told that Clark was Superman were no big deal.

Clark sighs before eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, Chloe I want you to meet Conner. Conner, this is my-"

"Best friend, Chloe Sullivan. Nice to meet you Conner." The blond interrupts him happily and holds out her right hand.

Cautiously, I take it and allow her to shake firmly.

"You look exactly like Clark when he was fifteen." Chloe chuckles and reaches forward to pinch my cheek gently.

"Thank…you?" I mutter, completely shocked at the overwhelming amount of happiness she holds.

"Chloe, I think that's enough." Clark mumbles, his own cheeks a bright red.

"Alright. Listen, I have to go down to Metropolis. I'll be back in a few days though. Maybe the three of us can spend some time together. It's been way to long Clark."

"Um…maybe. Conner still has school and I have some stuff I need to take care of in Gotham."

"Okay, I'll see you around." With that, she smiles at me and walks off.

"Sorry about her. Chloe's a…very happy person." Clark chuckles and sighs.

"Yeah…" I mumble and take another sip of my drink.

Silence engulfs us for a few minutes. Occasionally, a person will come and greet Clark. He'll tell them He's just passing through before introducing me and then they'll leave.

Eventually, the high school kids leave and the shop quiets down.

"Are you done?" Clark asks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes." I mumble and stand.

"leave the mug." He instructs when I lift it form the table in attempts of putting it in a sink, like Megan had taught me.

"Okay." I sigh and place it back on the table.

We walk out into the December wind and I watch the many people scurry past us, covered in their thick coats.

"Here" I look over to find Clark pulling off the thin coat he had on over his jacket.

Reluctantly, I take it from his hands and put it on. It's a size or two too large but I don't complain. The odd looks I was receiving from the others around us was too…unsettling.

"Where are we going?" I ask after we pass multiple shops and people.

"You'll see." Clark answers and smiles slightly. "I'm showing you something important."

After we pass the last few crowded streets, he turns into a small alley.

"You can run right?" He asks softly.

"Yes."

"Keep up." With that, he gives me one last grin before speeding off. I run after him and keep up for the most part. We stop in front of a sign that reads 'Kent Farm' I see a large red barn and a yellow house.

"What is this place?" I ask and follow him at a human pace towards the house.

"This is home." Clark states with a wide smile.

DICK:

"Tutorial…Pronounce…Heaven…can I stop?" I say and sighs.

Barry smiles and chuckles before placing the flash cards on the table.

Gratefully, I stand up from the couch and make my way over to the fireplace.

When I feel vibrations, I turn to find Bruce talking to Barry.

"…Conner down to Smallville. He says Martha met him." Bruce says with a s mall smile.

Barry answers and laughs before turning to me. His eyes darken slightly before his smile saddens.

"I'm fine. You look at me as if I'm dying." I say and watch them wince. I know they don't like it when I talk about me leaving them.

"Don't say that." Barry asks softly and motions for me to come sit on the couch. I follow orders and he grabs a new pair of flash cards. He lifts the first one and I read the word

_HOME_

I lift my fingers and touch the corner of my mouth before moving up to touch the top of my jaw.

Barry smiles and nods before signing the word 'Good'

Our exchange of signs happens for about an hour or two before I finish all the flash cards and Barry chuckles.

"You're getting good at this Dick." He compliments and I smile in return.

"I can talk, I can Sign, and I can read lips. How long until I can go to the Cave?" I ask softly.

"Soon…listen, don't tell Bruce I told you this but…you're going on Saturday." Barry smiles.

I feel happiness swell in my chest and I smile widely at the blond man.

We both turn when Bruce walks through the door. His face is set into a small frown and he sighs before looking down at us.

"Barry, I think it's best that move the date from Saturday." He mumbles and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What? why?" Barry asks as he stands up.

"Roy…he told Wally."

They both mutter things quickly before nodding in unison. Bruce turns to look at me and smiles slightly.

"Pack your things Dick. We're going down to Mt Justice."

"Seriously?" I ask and stand up.

They both nod and I eagerly leave the room.

CONNER:

When we reach the front door of the house, Clark doesn't hesitate to open the door. He walks in casually and smiles widely at the woman at the stove.

"Hey mom." He greets. The woman turns in shock form the stove and smiles happily at Clark before her eyes flicker over to me.

"Who's this?" She asks softly and places the muffin tray in her hands on the table.

"Mom, I want you to meet Conner. He's my-"

Clark stops mid sentence and turns away from us. His finger pressed to his ear as he gets a message via comm. link.

"Clark?" the woman mumbles softly.

"We…we have to go. Batman called a meeting. Conner and I will be back as soon as we can."

With that, he walks out of the house quickly, his smiles and warmth are gone and in their place cold blue eyes lie.

I give the woman one last glance before following him out.

"How are we getting back to Happy Harbor?" I ask when I reach him.

"Can't you fly?" He asks sternly.

"I…no." I sigh.

"Run. We have to get there as soon as we can." With that, he places a hand on my shoulder and nods.

"I'll meet you there." I sigh.

"Conner, we'll come back. I promise. But Justice comes before pleasure." That being said, he takes off. Leaving me in the middle of a field.

I watch him for a few seconds before taking off myself. I leave Kansas behind and run back to Happy Harbor. Back to Young Justice.

Back to the never ending Chaos.

**This chapter is mainly to introduce you into Conner's world. I tried to have in in character as much as possible. This chapter was posted this quickly because…well because I was really happy with the reviews I got and decided that you guys deserved it. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is:**

**More reviews, happier me, more chapters, happier you. **


	5. Jason

**Okay, so I think you guys are getting the idea that I'm pretty much creating an AU. So…don't be surprised if things aren't how they're supposed to be because I do everything that I do to make this story as great as it can be. That is why, in this Tale…Jason Todd is four years older than his baby brother Dick Grayson. He never died, he never became red hood (yet anyway), He was the First Robin, and…well I plan on bringing in Tim and Damian later (maybe)**

**If you have some ideas on how to bring in the last two members of the bat bro bunch, drop me a comment or a PM with your idea. I really need them; My mind has drawn a blank.**

**Anyways, I'll ask you guys to please vote on the poll on my profile, review your hearts out, keep reading, and of course enjoy the chapter you guys defiantly deserved. : )**

"I don't care what the Bat said! I want to see him, and I want to see him now!"

Is the first thing Conner hears as soon as he enters the cave.

"Kid, calm down." Kaldur mumbles smoothly in response just as I walk into the room.

"Supes! Tell them to move out of the way." Wally growls angrily and points to Superman and Green Arrow.

"What's going on?" he says instead and watches as the blond archer shifts uncomfortably.

"I think this is something you need to explain, Boy Scout." He mumbles and looks at Clark.

"No!" the new voice penetrates the awkward silence and five heads snap over to take a look.

There, trying to get past an angry Batman, was a frustrated Robin.

His shades were in place over his eyes, yet Conner didn't need to see the sparkly blues to know the boy was glaring.

"Go back to your room Robin." Batman orders, his head bowed slightly to show his seriousness.

"Rob!" Wally shouts and suddenly breaks intop a wide smile.

The bord shows no response what so ever and Conner can only watch in shock. Never before had he seen the young acrobat ignore his best friend.

Yet there he stood, acting like he hadn't even heard the redhead shout.

"I refuse to let you hide me! I've had enough of it." Robin growls, his voice off pitch and his words slightly slurred.

"Rob?" Wally's voice is no longer bright and happy.

It now holds nothing but shock and…horror.

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne, if you don't move yourself to that room, I promise you that I will move you there myself." Batman hisses so softly, that even the two Kryptonians in the room have a hard time understanding.

Robin seems to receive the message perfectly though. And apparently, he doesn't care.

The ebony only straightens and crosses his arms before raising an eyebrow at his mentor.

"No." he says firmly, his voice now perfectly even. "I refuse."

"Here it comes." Oliver sighs and quickly plugs his ears with his fingers.

The bat's face turns a dangerous shade of red, Robin only stares bordly.

"Rich-"

"Rob!" Wally screams, cutting the dark knight off, mid-sentence.

The ebony turns his head and Conner watches as his eyes widen in realization.

"Wally." He whispers, all confidence flooding out of his voice.

"Rob, Dude, tell me they're lying. Tell me that, this is all just a sick prank. Please, Rob, you…you're not…You're…You are _not_ deaf. Right?"

For the first time in his existence, Conner watches a speedster cry. The tears flow out of the redhead's cheeks in rivers as he stumbles over to his best friend.

"Wally I…Wally I'm sorry but…I can't understand you. You need to look at me when you talk and…and…and…" The bird chokes up and Conner watches in amazement as a single tear slides into view.

"What's going on?" As soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets ever speaking. Everyone except for Robin turns to look at him.

"Robin was in an accident involving the Joker last week. There was a head injury due to a bullet. The damage that was done was severe enough to cost his his hearing. It is to the point where…there is no surgery or…medical help that will return what he's lost." Clark explains slowly, as if he were a small child rather than an intellectual weapon who was more than capable of understanding, had someone just given him time.

"I'm fine. It's just a setback. That's all." Robin whispers softly, all traces of tears have vanished and there's a sad smile adorning his face now.

For the first time since he met the boy, Conner looked at the small hero with nothing but awe and respect. Conner didn't know what is was like to be…unable. He'd always be more than capable. Yet he knew for sure that being Deaf or blind or...anything of that nature…was something that he most likely would not be able to handle. Yet there he was, a human fourteen year old saying that losing the ability to hear was nothing but a small complication. He spoke of it as if it were only an unimportant stain on a useless item of clothing.

He also spoke of it…the same exact way he spoke of his major injuries when he didn't want the females on the team to worry about him. Conner knew that under that dtrong exterior…there was a small boy crying his eyes out.

Was he aware? Yes.

Did he say anything? Of course not.

He knew what it was like to not have something everyone else had. To yearn for something he through was unreachable.

But…the unreachable had come within touching distance for him.

Why could is not happen for his friend?

The clone's thoughts are interrupted by screaming and he looks up to find that Roy Harper along with another male have made their way into the Room.

"…leave for college for one goddamn month and I come back to hear that you let Dick take a bullet to the head? What's wrong with you?" the new boy screams at the Bat, apparently not even the slightest scared about what will happen to him.

"He saw me on my way to the Zeta tube, he shoved his way in with me before I could stop him. Robin programmed his I.D into the computer just in case he ever needed a place to hide out. There was no way for me to keep him out." Roy explains to his ex-mentor and to the man of steel.

"He doesn't even deserve to be here." Wally growls angrily and glares daggers at the boy.

"Who is he?" again, Conner wishes he's never spoken but sighs when he gets a response.

"Jason Todd. The first ever Robin." Roy mumbles.

"Don't you mean the failed attempt? The guy barely made is through the first year of being Robin. It was during his second that Bats took Rob in. when Jason turned thirteen, Rob took over as Robin and Bats downgraded Jason to 'Look Out'. He's never put on a costume since." Wally grumbles.

"And I'm not planning on it, Speedy Gonzales." The boy screams angrily. Roy and Wally both wince slightly at the angry tone before sighing.

"He's got anger issues." Ollie whispers softly.

"Don't forget trust Issues." Wally sighs.

"I can understand you!"

All the noise stops and everyone turns to face Robin. His face is red with anger, his glasses now in his hands and his Blue eyes free for anyone to see.

Conner holds in a shocked gasp and waits to see everyone's reaction.

"Robin!" Batman growls angrily when he notices the shades are no longer on the boy's face.

"I don't want to hear it! Scratch that, I don't want to read it! You knew Jason would react badly. What did you expect? He'd just dance in here and be all rainbows and gumdrops? Yeah, right. And as for you four!" The boy's eyes shift over to look at Ollie, Roy, Wally, and Conner.

"Don't talk about my Brother that way! Jason may have not worn a cape as long as me or Batman, but at least he had the guts to fight crime in a city with criminals as crazy as the Joker and Poison Ivy. I don't care that he gets angry easily and I don't care that it's easier to keep Wally away from chocolate cake than it is to gain his trust! Jason may not be like you all want him to be but he's still my Brother and he still protects me. I don't care what you think about him. But I do care about what you gossip about when it involves him."

The ebony's eyes hold nothing but loyalty and anger as he scolds the males in the room. Jason watches with a smug smile and walks over to the small boy after he's done screaming.

"Well done Baby Bird." He compliments with a smirk before ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Thanks." Is his response.

"So it's true then. You're deaf." Jason states and tilts Robin's head up slightly.

"I'm as deaf as Wally is fast."

At that, the redheaded speedster winces and sighs.

"I don't believe that."

"That I'm deaf?"

"No, That Wally's fast. I just think he's still on a Sugar rush from the time I spiked his slushy with red bull."

At that, Robin chuckles and suddenly wraps his arms around the older boy's waist.

"I missed you."

"Alright, Alright, enough of this mushy stuff. I'm getting sick already." Jason groans and sighs.

Conner can't help but smile as the two brothers laugh.

It was nice to hear Robin's laugh again. When he'd been told the boy had gone deaf, a strange hurt had filled his chest and stomach. And the sudden fear of never hearing his voice over whelmed him.

Now though, after hearing that wonderful twinkling of heaven sent bells…he knew that perhaps…everything would be okay.

Not perfect but…at least okay.

And just as these thoughts filled the Clone's mind…It happened.

**I've decided that I want to start a sort of…scrap book for this story. With every chapter, there will be a picture attached to it. So if you'd like the link to the pictures for the previous chapters along with this one, please send me a PM (or review) for those of you that don't have an account but are interested in seeing the picture, drop a review letting me know and I'll be sure to figure something out for you. **

**And just so you know, the picture will vary between human based and cartoon based. This week's is Human! : D **


	6. Lex's research

**Okay, so because so many of you were interested in the scrapbook, I'll just be posting the links up on my profile.**

**Thanks a bunch to those of you that reviewed and voted! I means the world to me!**

**This chapter is basically just to get you into Conner's mind. Showing you how he feels about both his fathers and his life.**

**This chapter's picture is of Lex. Or at least what Lex looks like in my mind. It's up on my profile for those of you that are interested.**

**Don't forget to review!**

The sudden high pitched whine deafens him momentarily before the familiar voice breaks through the chaos.

_Come Superboy. You're presence is needed._

Without complain, struggle, or hesitance, Conner takes one last glance at the people in the room before walking almost silently out.

"Where are you going?" a strong hand lands on his shoulders and he looks up to find Superman frowning down at him.

"I have to clear my mind." He responds easily, sickened by how easily he can lie to the other Kryptonian.

"Don't take to long alright? We've got to get back to Smallville before the sun goes down." The man responds with a trusting grin.

Conner doesn't respond, only walks out of the room and towards the garage.

There, he mounts sphere and beckons Wolf. Both don't need words to realize what's going on with their owner. They only move as they've been taught to do and take the teenager towards the coordinates he's punched into Sphere's computer base.

The ringing doesn't stop until they reach the source; a deserted island just off the coast of Florida.

Mangroves grow wildly where they land and Conner doesn't hesitate to jump off sphere and into the murky swamp-like water.

"Hello?" he calls in annoyance after a few minutes of mosquitoes trying to bite through his skin.

"Glad you could join us." A smirking tone breaks through the silence and Conner forces himself not to jump in shock. Turning, he finds the bald man he's been asked to refer to as 'Father' .

"What do you want?" Conner asks and crosses his arms.

"Your help." The man answers, a smirk playing at his lips.

"What do you want?" Conner asks again, this time forcing the words out through clenched teeth.

"Come." Lex sighs and turns to start walking away. Conner follows him easily enough until they reach a dryer patch of land. "Under those roots." Lex points and watches as the clone tears apart the trees in order to get to the prize below.

"What is it?" Conner asks, staring down at the metal machine that was hidden by the leaves.

"An old project. Lift it and bring it with you."

"Why? What do you need it for?" Conner asks.

"What have I told about that incredibly annoying characteristic of yours?" Lex asks in annoyance and huffs when the boy still doesn't move.

"Why do you need it?" Conner asks again.

"It's for research Conner. Now be a good boy and bring the machine." Lex mutters and raises an eyebrow at the boy, daring him to refuse.

"Whatever." Conner huffs and takes two handfuls of metal before lifting it easily. "It's lead." He mutters after trying to use X-ray vision.

"Of course. All my machines are." Lex mumbles dismissively.

"Why?" Conner asks and groans when a branch hits him square in the face.

"So that nosy Kryptonians like yourself don't peek." Lex answers easily.

"Curiosity killed the cat right?" Conner mutters and huffs.

"I believe you got that curiosity from your…other donor."

"You mean superman?" Conner asks and places the contraption on the floor in order to allow himself rest.

"Yes, him. why did you stop?"

"I can't hold it up for long without getting weak. I need some time to rest." Conner answers and sighs. "…why can't Superman hear the call?" Conner asks suddenly with a frown.

"I've had it specially engineered for your ears only. I can't have someone accidentally hearing it." Lex answers and waves as if the answer weren't important.

"What kind of research are you doing with this?" Conner asks and runs a hand over the smooth metal of the triangular ship-like object he'd been holding.

"It holds important information on the human mind. It was on an air plane in 2009 heading to Luthor Corp. the plane crashed a few miles away from hear. That container was dropped in order to save it. I need the information now."

"What do you plan on doing with this information exactly?"

"Calm down Conner. I'm not doing anything that will break our little deal." Lex says in a bored tone.

"Nothing of that sort?"

"No mind control and nothing that will hurt your precious Superman." Lex confirms and huffs.

"Why do you pretend not to care about him?"

"What nonsense are you sputtering on about this time?"

"I can see the care. You don't want to hurt him, but you put on the act because you're afraid."

"Nonsense." Lex scoffs and turns away. "Let's keep moving. It'll be getting dark soon."

"Right." Conner sighs and lifts the ship again.

He'd noticed before. The way that Lex looked at Superman when he thought no one was looking. There was care and curiosity along with something else he seemed to hide a bit better. Same went for Superman. He'd always do what he could to keep the bald billionaire safe and even went out of his way to defend him when the other Leaguers insulted him.

He's rant on and on about how he was simply defending his 'play mate' but Conner knew better. He could see what was lying under the surface. Sure it'd freaked him out at first but now…it seemed…natural. And reassuring.

"Keep moving!" Lex calls back. Conner nods to himself before walking quicker.

Conner knew that he shouldn't be helping this man. He was bad…mean…and not sane. But…was it wrong to want to be close to the man that pretty much gave birth to you? He knew Lex was the one who put the process of creating him in motion. He also knew that underneath all that crazy…there was a smart and caring man.

Conner enjoyed being around his Father, even if there was times that the man could be beyond crazy. Sure Lex wasn't completely good nor was he harmless but at the same time…neither was Conner.

Lex had been there when Superman wasn't. Lex had been the first to step forward and actually claim him. Yeah, it was for him own evil purposes but…at least he was there. And at least he didn't reject him.

Clark was there now…but Lex had beaten him to it.

"Come on." Lex calls and looks back at the boy. Conner breaks through some branches and finds a small plane.

"Where do you want it?" He asks and places the machine on the floor.

"Leave it there. Come." Lex instructs and walks towards the plane. Conner follows and boards the plane.

After a few months, Conner had grown used to the planes and expensive cars.

The seats were leather, the carpets thick and lush.

Conner saw men moving around the machine and strapping it onto the plane.

"Where are we going?" he asks and sits in one of the seats.

"Metropolis." Lex answer and sits across from him.

"I have to get back to Happy Harbor." Conner says with a frown.

"Why? Is superman waiting for you?" Lex asks, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Yes. So are Robin and Kid Flash and Batman. I have to get back." Conner answer, his blue eyes hardening as well.

"What do you find so interesting about those people Conner? You could have a much better life if you just let me take care of you." Lex sighs and waves over the flight attendant. She pours him a glass of wine before scurrying off.

"I like saving people. I'm good." Conner answers.

"A normal life…everything you could ever want or need. It all awaits you in Metropolis." Lex bribes and smiles slightly when doubt fills Conner's eyes.

"No. I like my life the way it it." Conner mumbles and looks out the window. They've left for the sky and Conner smiles slightly when he spots Sphere and Wolf flying off towards Happy Harbor. They'd meet him at the usual place and they'd get back to Happy harbor soon enough.

"If you ever change your mind Conner…the offer is always open."

ROBIN POV:

They're arguing again.

Wally screams one insult, Jason turns red before screaming back. Roy will chuckle before coughing and glaring. Bruce will huff on annoyance. And then the cycle starts all over again.

"…didn't get replaced!" Wally screams, the first part of his insult was too jumbled for me to catch.

Jason's eyes widen slightly before he turns an angry shade of red then he takes a deep breath before screaming out,

"Oh yeah? Well at least I can get a girl's number without bribing her!" he spits back. The stupid insults are thrown back and forth again before Bruce finally had enough and pulls Jason into a tight head lock.

Jason struggles for a few seconds before sighing and calming down slowly.

Wally scoffs before he's pushed roughly by Roy.

"You two act like babies!" Roy growls and crosses his arms.

"nu-uh!" Wally whines and pouts.

There's some more arguing between them, words that are too quick for me to read and some jokes that are too soft for me to catch.

"Hey Supes!" Wally chuckles and I turn to find Conner walking into the room.

His shirt had a few mud streaks on it and his jeans are wet from his calves to his boots.

"What happened to you?" I ask and watch as everyone take in his appearance.

"Um…Wolf ran into the beach. Had to go get him." Conner mumbles softly, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"Tough. You should really train him." Wally mumbles and nods.

"Yeah…" Conner nods slightly and smiles awkwardly. "I'm gonna hit the showers. Where's Superman?" he asks.

Vibrations fill the room again and I watch his eyes sadden before he nods and walks off.

Clark had left half an hour ago as soon as we received word that there was trouble in Metropolis.

CONNER:

After giving Wolf a bath and taking a shower myself, I walk into my room. I lay on the bed and look up to find the multiple glow in the dark stars that had been there when I'd moved in.

"So much for this day being the best of my life." I mumble to Wolf when he curls up beside me. He whines and nudges my shoulder with his head.

I'm about to slip off into sleep when there's a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I call and sit up before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

The knock comes again and I sigh as I stand up. After opening the door, I find Robin standing there, His shades still off and his eyes fixed on the symbol on my Superman Shirt.

**Oh and if any of you have not read Songsix's stories, you really need to. She's insanely talented and deserves all the praise she receives. A little sad that she'll be leaving but…can't really blame her. It's hard not to get hurt when you're a part of this fandom.**


	7. Kisses

**So…I had my Algebra end of course today. I took six hours to complete a sixty two question test. I hope I passed. To get my mind off of that test, I decided to type. My brian is fried so it's short and rushed. Sorry!**

**Next chapter will be a lot better, I promise! **

**Special shout out to Alexa and Alexis Tellez. Happy Birthday you guys! **

**So…here it is!**

**Don't forget to Review and if you haven't done so yet, please vote on the poll that's on my profile.**

**The picture is up! (picture has nothing to do with the story…but the chapter was inspired by it : D)**

CONNER:

His eyes don't leave the red symbol. Instead, his hand lifts to graze the fabric of the shirt. I feel chills spread from my chest to my lower back, my knees suddenly buckling at the touch.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask before lifting my own hand to grasp his when he lays his hand flat over the shirt.

He doesn't answer, his eyes don't leave the design, and I find myself getting frustrated.

Without thinking, I grip his chin as lightly as I can before lifting his head. I repeat the question and his eyes land on my lips. It takes him a few seconds but he understands and shakes his head.

"Not really…just wanted to make sure you're okay." He mumbles and removes my hand form his face.

"Why'd you come here then?"

"You were sad."

I feel a heavy weight hit the backs of my knees. I turn to find Wolf attempting to push me forward.

"Quit it." I whisper, making sure to turn away from Robin before speaking.

He growls in return before pushing harder.

"I've never seen your room before." Robin mumbles before slipping through the small space between my arm and the door frame in order to enter the small room. He immediately sits down on my bed and looks at the empty walls. "Not a man of many words…not a boy of many interests either." He whispers softly, and smiles slightly.

"Why are you here?" I ask when he finally looks back at me.

"I wanted to make you feel better."

"Well you can't."

"Who says? I'm just as fun as Clark you know." He responds and smiles brightly at me.

"Doubt that." I find myself mumbling to myself. He huffs and stands up in return.

"A lot of people would be happy to see me you know. Wolf likes me." He pouts playfully at me as he gets down onto his knees and scratches between Wolf's ears.

The animal purrs like a cat before leaning up to lick Robin's cheek.

He giggles in response and hugs the dog tightly.

"I'm not like a lot of people." I say and feel the urge to slap myself when I realize he hadn't even noticed I'd talked.

"You know…Roy says there's some research going on at Luthor Corp Labs. They're studying the brain. He says that maybe they'll find something to help me. I might be able to get my hearing back." Robin whispers to Wolf softly.

As if he knew exactly what was going on, Wolf yaps happily before nuzzling Robin's cheek.

Robin chuckles and nods before looking up at me.

"Oh come on Supes! Smile! It's a happy day." He smiles brightly.

"Yeah, Right. Finding out you're deaf, having Clark ditch me, and being treated like a charity case by you. What a happy day." I spit out before I can think it through.

"I'm not treating you like a charity case." He mumbles, his tone going form happy to hurt in less than a second.

"Doesn't seem that way." I say.

"I'm here because I want to hang out with you. Not because I feel bad for you Conner. I'm interested in you. Not because you're a clone, or because I have to be. But because I like you for you." With that, he stands up.

"You seem to be the only one."

"Trust me; that's not the case." He mumbles softly.

" The people I want to notice me…never do."

"So you don't want to hang then?"

"I don't know. We've never talked before…why is now different?"

" You don't look at me differently. Everyone else does. You still look at me like I'm Robin."

"You're not different…just…"

"Disabled? Useless? Crippled?" he mutters bitterly.

"Improved."

"How is not being able to hear improved?"

"you're seeing things differently now. in a way no one else can. You're a bigger advantage now."

:…thanks Conner." He smiles slightly and I nod.

What happens next leaves me speechless and in a puddle on the carpeted floor.

He takes a step forward.

Leans up.

Presses his lips to my cheek quickly.

And then just…walks out with a smile.


	8. Flannel

**So…there's this trip coming up on Friday. My school band is heading to Orlando, Florida to compete in the Music USA competition. So I probably won't update until Sunday (that is if I don't update tomorrow) **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Big thank you to KK Copper for the idea involving Tim. Now all that's left is finding a way to bring in Damian!**

**Anyways…wish me luck at Music USA (we've been champions for seven years straight, this could be year 8!) **

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Picture's Up! (It's Dick and Tim later on in the story…after they learn to like each other)**

DICK:

"I thought you said it was all hopeless." I mumble after Bruce pulls up in front of the large building. The sign on the tall place reads 'Drake Specialization'.

" Mr. Drake is one of the best specialists in the world Dick. We have to at least give him a chance." Bruce replies before getting out of the car.

Gotham was its usual gloomy left. Smog chokes the air out of my lungs momentarily before I grow used to it.

Bruce leads me into the building and then up to the front desk. He and the woman exchange a few words before she nods and gestures towards the elevators.

"Top Floor." She says just before Bruce walks away.

We take the elevator up to the top floor. There, we find a man sitting behind a big wooden desk. He's facing a computer and I mumbling softly as he reads to himself.

Bruce announces something and the man immediately looks up from the computer in shock.

"Mr Wayne! I wasn't expecting you to be early." He says.

Bruce answers quickly before placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me towards one of the chairs.

I sit down and watch as they talk quickly back and forth.

Bruce shakes his head constantly before saying something loudly and then Mr. Drake holds up his hands in surrender with a nod.

"I know you think that it will be best for Richard Bruce, but trust me. As a father of a deaf child myself, I know what I'm talking about."

"There's a large difference between Timothy and Richard. Richard was not born without hearing.l He can gain it back. I'm asking that you see things form my perspective."

"I've attempted to Bruce. Really, I have. But hiding Richard is not the best thing to do."

I tune out after that because Bruce becomes angry and starts ranting on and on about how the press will abuse my disability.

I end up walking to the large window and looking out at Gotham City. The city was always full of life. Sure it wasn't always the good kind of living specimens but…at least life was there.

I turn to the door when I feel the floor shake slightly. So slightly that a normal person wouldn't even feel it.

The door bursts open and a young boy runs into the room.

He has a back pack slung over his shoulder and a wide smile on his face.

"Daddy I'm –" he stops mid stride when he realizes his father isn't alone. "Oh… I'm sorry…I didn't-"

"It's fine Tim. Come on in." Mr. Drake sighs and smiles warmly at the boy.

I notice how he makes sure to face him directly when speaking and how the boy's lips seem to slick together to make his words seem slurred.

"Richard, Come." Bruce mumbles, his hand gesturing to the seat beside him.

"Sure." I sigh and sit down.

"We will not be outing this." Bruce says strictly and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Of course." Mr Drake sighs and nods.

"Dad?" the boy- Tim- sits at the corner of his father's desk with a bright smile.

"What is it Tim?"

Tim's hands fly around his face, his sign language far too quick for me to even piece together.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tim." Mr Drake murmurs softly and ruffles his son's hair.

"But he's like me isn't he? You said it yourself; my kind need to stick together." Tim mumbles back.

"Richard…he's a special patient." Mr Drake mumbles, his hands cupping the boy's face patiently.

"What? how? He's like me. He can't hear."

"He wants to though." Bruce says. The boy turns to face me. His eyes widening in surprise.

"Why? Our world is so much better!" he says, his innocent eyes shining brightly.

" Not b eing able to hear? It's not good Tom. It's torture. You don't know what you're talking about." I say, knowing that my tone is cold and bitter.

I hadn't meant to snap at him…I just didn't like the way he responded to my wants. He didn't know what it was like to hear birds or music…or anything.

I find myself standing and walking out of the room. Bruce follows close behind after telling Mr Drake something.

I make it back to the car before Bruce finally grabs my arm and turns me so that I look at him.

"Richard, that's enough." He says sternly, his eyes hardening.

"No!" I scream back.

This was it. I'd reached my breaking point. I'd had enough of the pity, the horror, the pain. I couldn't take anymore!

"You don't know what it's like Bruce! To not hear anything! Not music, not voices, not even yourself! I've had it! I can't take it anymore!" I say before pulling away from him and shoving myself into the car.

It takes him a while, but he eventually gets into the driver's seat and starts taking us home.

When we arrive at Wayne Manor, I don't talk to Alfred. I make my way up to my room and shut myself out from everyone and everything else.

I feel the vibrations of voices from outside my door but ignore them.

I eventually fall asleep.

That night…I had the best dream I'd had in a while.

CONNER:

This morning, Clark came into the cave before dawn. He woke me, telling me that if I wanted to be able to have fun today I'd have to help out at the farm.

I followed him to Smallville without complaint. I didn't whine when he shoved a plain shirt, old jeans, and sneakers into my hands. I didn't complain when he placed a pair of glasses on my head nor did I refuse to wear the ridiculous coat he'd given me.

He claimed that this was what 'Smallville Farm Boys' wore during work. Anything that would bring me closer to him…I'd do.

When we got to the farm, Clark immediately set me to work. I bailed hay, fed the horses and cows, fixed up a fence, and helped Clark repaint the Barn.

When we were done, the sun was just barely peaking through he clouds.

"Used to do this every morning with my dad when I was your age." Clark mumbles.

We'd decided to have breakfast outside on the porch. Ma Kent – as Clark had asked me to cal her- still hadn't woken up.

We were having muffins for a meal, milk in glasses sat beside us.

"What happened to him?" I ask carefully.

"Heart attack." Clark mumbles.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He smiles at me slightly before sighing.

"Do you do this often?" I ask and look over towards the horses that were grazing the field beside the house.

"I try to stop by at least once a month." Clark answers.

"Boys? Is that you?" We both turn to see Ma Kent standing walking down the stairs.

"Morning Mom." Clark calls and smiles widely at the woman when she walks outside.

"It's freezing out here! Come inside." She shivers and smiles down at us before shuffling back inside.

I follow Clark back inside and end up sitting down for a 'Proper breakfast'.

"So…Conner?" Ma Kent mumbles with curiosity while we eat.

"Y-yes ma'am?" I mentally slap myself for stuttering.

She smiles warmly and cups my cheek gently before chuckling.

"Care explaining this to me Clark?" she looks at her son expectantly.

"Well… Ma, you know how you've always wanted a grandkid? Well…Conner's it." Clark mumbles awkwardly.

Ma Kent stares at us for a second before her face breaks into a wide smile.

" Clark Kent! You have a son?" she screams happily.


	9. Where I belong

**So, yesterday was a disaster. The bus driver had no idea what he was doing so we were two hours late to our performance. Then we got the lowest place in the history of our school. We got 3****rd****. South Miami School of the performing Arts won first along with grand championship. Don't think I've ever seen so many guys crying over a trophy but…what are you going to do? **

**I think we did pretty well. I mean a poor, south Florida all Hispanic and black PUBLIC school came in third place against three Private performing arts schools. After the awards ceremony, It poured rain. We left a eight and didn't get home until about one in the morning today. On tip of that, we had to wake up at three a.m yesterday morning to leave at four. Woke up at ten thirty to watch YJ then got onto the computer because I got inspiration.**

**On the bright side, I got over my fear of roller coasters! Yay.**

**For this chapter, it will be a lot more moving if you listen to this song: Sparrow – Sad Piano Music Beautiful Clam (Original). On you tube. I'll tell you when to push play.**

**Picture is Up! (it's a hint as to what will be happening soon)**

It's raining. I t has been for the past two days. I can't hear the thunder, but I can see the lighting. I feel the vibrations shift through the air as water pours down on the roof and window.

It's been three days since I last came out of my room. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want to orry anyone either but at this moment…my personal wants are too big to allow me to worry about anyone else's.

A flash of light fill the room and I sigh before turning over onto my other side, away from the window.

I feel a vibration and lazily move my hand over to the cell phone on my night stand.

The scream flashes Wally's name brightly and I open his message to find a…_very_ long text message.

Dude, I get that you're upset, but that doesn't mean you should hide out in your room. I haven't actually talked to you in over a week. It's torture. Kon is always with Superman, M'gann is totally lost when I talk, Artemis threatened to hurt me if I ever try to talk to her again, and Kaldur hasn't even come by. I need my Bro. Bats told us about what happened. Red Tornado's been teaching us sign language. I've gotten over the fact that you're deaf Dick. It doesn't bother me anymore. But I really want to see you. Stop by the mountain ASAP.

I find myself smiling slightly and sigh before crawling out of bed.

My trip to the bathroom reveals to me that I'm a total mess.

My hair's a bird nest, there's bags forming under my eyes, and I'm pale. Paler than usual anyway. I take a long shower and dress in sweat pants and an over sized shirt before making my way downstairs, not even bothering to fix the tangles mess on my head.

"Master Dick!" Alfred greets in surprise when I walk into the dining room.

Bruce drops his newspaper and looks up at me in shock.

"Dick, you're up." He motions to the chair in front of him and I comply. Alfred places a plate in front of me and I dig in, not realizing how hungry I was until the first fork full of eggs reached my mouth.

"What day is it?" I ask after swallowing a mouthful of toast and bacon.

"Saturday. Dick…I have something to tell you." Bruce answer slowly, his eyes watching me carefully as he sips his coffee.

"What is it?" I respond and gulp down my apple juice. Alfred refills the glass with surprised eyes.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll make yourself sick Dick." Bruce chuckles and I obey reluctantly.

"What did you really want to tell me?" I ask.

"You're going to see Dr. Drake."

"you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. Dick he might be able to help you."

"He can't."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know that my ears are damaged beyond repair Bruce."

"There's hope Dick."

"Hope? I gave up on hope a long time ago Bruce." I place my fork on the plate, suddenly losing my appetite.

"I haven't. You have an appointment today in two hours. Be ready by seven thirty." With that, he stands and walks out.

I head back upstairs and reluctantly start looking through my closet. I knew I didn't have a choice in this. When Bruce wanted something done, everyone would comply. Even me.

At seven twenty, I'm standing at the door wearing black jeans, black converse, a white T-shirt under a green jacket, and my favorite worn in leather jacket.

Bruce walks down in slacks and a Navy blue button up. He's on the phone, speaking stiffly into the speaker.

"…know what was planned for today. I telling you that an emergency had come up and I have to cancel…yes…yes…thank you." He hangs up angrily and shoves the blackberry into his pocket.

I say nothing the whole ride to the clinic and even keep my mouth closed until Dr. Drake walks into the small room we had been placed in.

"Mr. Wayne. Richard." Dr. Drake greets after sitting down behind his desk.

"Good Morning." I mumble.

"Bruce, I'd like to have his appointment with Richard alone if you don't mind." Bruce reluctantly nods and walks out of the room.

We stare at each other for a good twenty minutes before he nods.

"All right Richard, let's get started shall we? Come." He motions for me to follow him and I comply. He makes me lay down on a couch after he sits in a char across from it.

" I thought you were a hearing specialist, not a shrink." I say when he pulls out a clip board.

"I have a degree in psychiatry. Before I can help you with your hearing, I'd like to get to know you."

"And a game of twenty questions wouldn't have worked?"

" I want you to share with me Richard. I'll share the same amount of myself as you do of your life."

"Does Bruce know about this?"

"He insisted I do this Richard."

I look at him for a moment before sighing. I didn't want to share. I was content on having my feelings to myself.

"Tell me about your son." I blurt out before I could think.

Dr. Drake looks at me in surprise before clearing his throat.

"Richard that isn't how things work. You have to share with me first."

"What if I don't want to tell you about my feelings?" I mumble and frown.

"Alright, how's about this: I'll tell you one thing about Timothy and you'll share one thing about your life."

I take one last glance at the man before sighing and nodding.

"Alright."

"Timothy…he was born deaf."

"I was born an acrobat."

"Tim's only seven years old."

"I'm almost fifteen."

"He's never experienced hearing…and he says he never wants to."

"I miss hearing. How can he live like this?"

**((Play song!)**

For an hour, we share information back and forth. Eventually, He shifts from Tim to himself and I find out a lot of things. And he learns a lot about me.

When we're done, my neck is sore from having it turned for so long but I really don't care. I don't care because I feel good. It feels nice not to have to carry around so much pain and frustration.

"Okay Richard, let's take a look at your damage shall we?"

He inspects both my ears and even the mark where the bullet hit me. He places some machine into my ear and I feel the vibration of sound but hear nothing.

Half an hour later, Bruce is called back in. they talk avidly and Bruce nods once in a while.

Dr. Drake stands and shakes Bruce's hand before Bruce wraps an around my shoulders and tugs me out into the parking lot.

"What was that about?" I ask when we get into the limo.

"We agreed that you've got potential in you. It will be a long process but he thinks that with a bit of work he may be able to find an operation or a routine that could get you your hearing back."

"I have a chance?"

"Slight but it's there."

The trip back to the mansion, I can't help but smile widely.

Once at the mansion, Bruce finally speaks to me again.

"I think it's a good idea for you to head down to Mount Justice."

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes. They're all worried about you. Go. Be back for dinner."

With that being said, He walks up into his office with a smile.

I don't hesitate to head down to the Batcave and enter our Zeta Tube.

A bright flash later, I'm standing in the mountain.

I find the team in the living room, watching a scary movie.

Conner stares at the T.V in boredom, Megan's huddled in a tight ball, hands covering her eyes. Wally smiles widely at the movie and waits eagerly for the scary parts. Artemis is smirking and Kaldur has a horrified look in his eyes.

With a smile, I carefully tip toes his way over to the couch. I see Conner's eyes flash over to me and I quickly put my finger to my lips in a signal for him not to blow my cover. The clone smiles slightly and turns back to the screen.

"Hey!" I scream and laugh when Megan and Kaldur scream and Wally practically jumps into Artemis' lap.

"Get off!" She screams and shoves him to the floor.

"Dude not funny!" Wally whines.

I watch in surprise when Conner chuckles softly.

"It was funny." I smile and sit next to the clone.

Eventually, the movie is exchanged for a board game and we gather around the kitchen counter.

Towards the end of the night…I find myself looking around at everyone.

This is where I belong. This is where I feel at home.

These people are my brothers and sisters. They're my family. They are the people I am myself around.

They didn't care that I'd changed. They treated me like a normal kid.

Here is home. Here…here is where I belong.

**I personally, enjoyed today's episode. We're getting answers to a lot of questions and we learned a lot about Blue Beetle. Loved how Dick and Wally talked to Red Arrow. And that they involved the fact that Roy has a daughter! I don't think the real Roy Harper is dead. Anyway, what did you guys think? I believe that the episodes are going to get better a little bit at a time. We've just got to hold on. Tell me what you thought.**


	10. Death

**Another sad chapter! I cried again you guys. So sad! I don't know why I like to cause sadness but I do!**

**Haha, I sounded evil didn't I?**

**Anyways, don't forget to review.**

**I need help! HOW SHOULD I BRING IN DAMIAN!**

"You're late."

"I over slept."

"We agreed on six thirty."

"Why don't you try getting in from a mission at four and then come lecture me about my arrival." Conner grumbles as he rubs his tired eyes yet again. He sits in the couch that's positioned in the corner of Lex's office and yawns.

" I'll pass, Thank you though. Get up, we have to go." Lex sighs and lifts himself from his chair. He packs his lap top, notebooks, pens and other small things into a briefcase before making his way towards the door.

"Where are we going this time?" Conner asks and follows his father up to the roof where a helicopter waits.

"Gotham. I have a meeting with Mr. Bruce Wayne this morning."

"Bruce…Wayne? Sound familiar."

"I was hoping it would. You're sitting in with me."

"What? Why?"

"He's bringing his son. I thought maybe you could…make friends. An alliance maybe. Be nice, and try to get that boy on your good side. He could help both you and I in the future."

" I thought us Luthors didn't need help." Conner says as he straps himself into the seat of the plane.

"We don't. we may need assistance every now and then though."

"Why do you have to meet with this Wayne guy?"

" He's interested in the research I'm doing."

"The brain stuff?"

"Yes. He says he knows of someone who could use the information. I'm very willing to sell it, for a good price that is."

" Whatever you say." Conner shuts his eyes when they take off and sighs in boredom, wishing he could be in Smallville with Clark rather than heading to Gotham with Lex.

DICK

"so I have to?" I ask, pulling on the tie that's wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Yes. I swore to myself I'd never go to Luthor for help. But if he can help…it'll be worth it."

"This is your deal! Why am I coming?"

" I need you close."

"You mean you don't trust me to be alone."

"No. I don't want you to wander off without someone with you."

"I could have just gone to Happy Harbor."

"Come on." Bruce sighs and gets out of the ar. He makes his way through the large building, me at his heels, and doesn't stop walking until he's seated in a conference room.

"Isn't that him coming?" I ask when I spot the shiny purple helicopter making its way towards the roof.

Bruce mumbles something with a glare and sighs. He motions for me to sit next to him and I comply.

"Don't speak unless spoken to alright?" He pleads.

"whatever." I respond, turning my attention to the large windows beside us.

I hear someone enter the room but don't bother to turn and acknowledge them.

Vibrations fill the room as greetings and introductions are made and I have to stop myself from telling them to shut up when the vibrations go on nonstop for at least half an hour.

They talk…and talk…and talk. And they keep talking, until a third voice shimmies its way through the air. I turn and feel my blood run cold at the sight.

There, seated right next to Alexander Luthor, was a perfectly groomed Conner.

He was clad in a silk Button up and freshly ironed slacks. His hair had been styled to ferfection and his hands were folded politely on his lap. His eyes held boredom and his lips were turned into a forced smile.

He was speaking quickly, far too quickly for me to even catch the simple words. I can read snippets but they make no sense to me.

"…team…seventy two…seventeen…happy…don't…mother…sadly…" and the odd sentences continue. Bruce responds, slowly enough for me to catch, with a sad frown.

"I'm very sorry Conner." He says.

Conner responds and nods.

"Hello." He smiles slightly at me. The forced look leaves his eyes and he genially gives me a shy grin.

"Hi. I'm Richard." I say slowly, not sure how to react.

"Conner Ke-" Lex lays a rough hand on Conner's shoulder and Conner catches himself in time. "Conner Luthor. Pleasure to meet you."

" Richard Grayson- Wayne." I smile back before turning back to the window.

Gotham was always a lot more innocent looking in the daylight. The thieves and muggers seemed to head off to sleep and the innocent slowly came out for their daily routine. The streets seemed to be less littered and the buildings always looked cleaner. There was still the cloud of smog and the windows on every shop were still littered with dirt and grime but…the city still looked better in the light.

Vibrations fill the room again.

Around an hour later, Bruce and Lex finally stand. They shake hands with stiff smiles and nod before looking at their sons and leading them out of the room.

I follow Bruce back to the car and wait until we're far from Wayne Tech before speaking.

" Why was he there?" I ask.

"I don't know. I didn't even know Conner was involved with Luthor.

"Well he obviously is. What are we going to do? Luthor isn't good. He'll take Conner down with him.

"We have to give him a chance at least Conner was there willingly."

"He was bored!"

"That doesn't mean Lex dragged him there against his will. Conner willingly talked about himself and even put in his opinion about a lot of things. Dick maybe this is what Conner wants. Lex doesn't seem to mind the task of giving the boy attention."

CONNER:

"Why did I have to wear this?" I ask as IU pull off the un comfortable shirt and pull on the T-shirt I'd left in the helicopter.

"You have to look professional." Lex answers calmly.

"Right." I mumble and run a hand through my stiff hair.

"We're going to the labs. It's time you see the research."

"About time."

"Don't get cocky Conner."

We fly south until we reach what I assume is Miami. The beaches and tall buildings decorate the floor. We land on one of the tall buildings and move inside. Lex leads me through the halls and stair ways until we reach a door labeled 'Lab 00'.

Lex walks in with no problem and shuts the door behind us.

The room is littered with large screens that show DNA and RNA models. Others show atom structures, come show small videos of explosions, one shows a slow motion video of a gun being fired.

In the middle of the room, three metal tables stand. Vials, tubes, vaccinations, mixtures, and other things are set up neatly on one table. On another, papers are strewn everywhere. At the last, two men are looking through telescopes. They move their hands quickly as they work on something.

"Doctor Heinz, Doctor Quentin I hope that you have what I asked for." Lex says as he looks around the room.

" Yes Mr, Luthor. Right this way." One of the men – A blond one with eager green eyes- leads us towards one of the large screens.

"Perfect Quentin." The man hands Lex a remote and Lex sighs in satisfaction.

"Pay attention Conner."

I obey and Lex presses a button.

A picture of a brain fills the screen.

"The brain is split into many sections. There are certain sections…that can be tinkered with and improved to make the person holding the brain…better. Stronger, smarter, anything really. Lex Corp is paying for research on these possibilities. It could be revolutionary. If the research goes as planned…the impossible will be within my reach."

"How so?"

"Operations will be able to be made Conner. A paralyzed man would be able to walk. A blind girl would see once more. A mentally ill woman would become sane and brilliant. A deaf child…they would be given the gift of sound!"

Conner can only stare at the blind man in shock, happiness, and fright.

Could this be his chance? To help not only the innocent…but Robin as well?

DICK

"Why are we here?" I ask when we pull up in front of Dr. Drake's clinic.

"Drake called me earlier today. He said…he had some news." Bruce mumbles and starts getting out of the car.

"News? What kind of news?" I ask after I'm out as well.

He turns to face me with a small smile.

"I'm not sure…"

His voice trails off when I feel the sudden shake. The ground vibrates so slightly that I can barely even feel it. But it's there. And I know what it is immediately.

I instinctively grab Bruce's collar and pull him down.

As soon as we hit the hard asphalt…it happens.

The sudden pressure of an explosion. The intense heat of the fire. The chunks of concrete flying in all directions. The dull ring after the loud sound.

Bruce's arms are around me. It all happens in less than fifteen seconds but…everything is in slow motion for a few milliseconds.

When we stand…Bruce's eyes hold nothing but horror and sadness.

His eyes flicker over to the side suddenly and I follow his gaze…only to see the most heart wrenching thing in the world.

Through the pouring rain that had seemed to come from nowhere…Timothy Drake was on his knees in front of the rubble crying.

His desperate voice rips through the dusty air. His lips quivering and his tears flowing out like rivers.


	11. Future

**Very short! Sorry you guys. I had a really bad day and needed to get rid of the anger. So I wrote.**

**Big thanks to K.K Copper for the ideas and the prompt. Huge thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Picture will be up soon!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

DICK:

Bruce's grip tightens around my shoulders as he looks up at the fire consuming the building. Rubble drops in waves from the sky as I can't help the tears that sting my eyes.

I feel strong vibrations before Bruce runs off. I follow his form with my eyes until I notice what he's trying to do.

Tim is running off towards the building, tears still running down his cheeks. The rain plasters his hair to his forehead and blends in with his tears.

Bruce catches him before he can get too close and lifts him into his arms. Tim screams and kicks in protest but Bruce only holds him closer. Eventually, Ambulances and fire men arrive at the scene and drag us over to one of the many medical people.

I stay silent and allow one of the men to bandage a cut that had made its way onto my temple as well as a large scratch that was on my leg. He mumbles under his breath the whole time and calls bruce over once he's done wrapping me up.

"He'll be fine. Just make sure to change the gauze every other day." The man informs Bruce and pats my head before walking off.

"Where' Tim?" I ask when I don't see the little boy anywhere.

"He had to go to the hospital. He was standing too close to the building. Third degree burns were on his legs and cheeks.

"I didn't see anything." I mumble.

"You didn't see him head on."

"{What's going to happen to him?"

"I asked the sheriff. He says that Tim lived with his father. His mother passed away when he was three. I was told they'd look for any family that'd be willing to take him in."

"And if no one's willing?"

"Let's not think like that."

"He'll be an orphan. Like me."

"We should go."

"Answer the question."

"Dick, come on."

"Bruce!"

"Yes! Okay? He'll be given to St. Peter's orphanage."

"You can't let them do that!"

Bruce doesn't stay to hear the rest of my speech. He sighs and walks away. I follow close behind, wincing every time I step with my left leg.

We make it to our car and Bruce silently opens my door.

"You can't let him stay alone."

"Get into the car." He orders, his eyes cold and lifeless.

I don't argue. I take orders and I stay silent until we pull up in front of Wayne manor. Even then I don't speak. I only follow Bruce down to the batcave and watch him sit down in front of the Bat Computer. For the next three hours he types away searching for god knows what.

When he looks away from the screen, his face is set into a frown.

"What are you looking for?"

"Family. Anyone who would be able to give Timothy a home."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" I ask and make my way over to sit beside him.

"His history is nonexistent. His father is the only family member I could find. It's like his entire family was knocked off the face of the earth."

"What's that mean?"

"It means Timothy Drake will be residing in an orphanage until his eighteenth birthday."

"how can you say that?0"

"It's the truth Dick." Bruce sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"We could help him! We could take him in!"

"That's not a good idea. Not with the lives we live."

"He could help!"

"How so?"

"He…you could train him. I could help."

"A boy like him is not going out into the field."

"Why not?"

"Because he's seven, fragile, and naive."

"I was nine when I went in."

"You had potential!"

"So does he!"

"Dick that's enough. I said no."

CONNER:

"You could…do all that?" I ask in shock.

"It'd be easy."

"Why are you interested in this?"

"…Isn't it man's dream? To be God amongst men. To be superior to…your kind. The meta humans and superheroes."

"Man's dream is to be free and happy."

"That's a peasant's dream Conner. I'm speaking of a rich man's dream."

"You're speaking of your dream. A dream that could cause havoc."

"It could also cause a revolution."

"An apocalypse."

"I'm flattered that you think so much of me Conner. My own flesh and blood thinks I'm evil."

"That's not what I meant. I just don't think this is something you should be tinkering with."

"I think it's a wonderful plan."

" Why do you enjoy causing trouble?"

"I'm not Superman Conner. I'm not like you and your…other donor. I'm not an angel among sinners. I'm the sinner amongst demons."

"Very well put. But I believe anyone can change."

"You're a very gullible boy then."

"I'm a hero."

"And I'm the villain. Conner you can't fight your roots. You're me…just stronger and with a full head of hair."

"I'm not you. I'm not Superman either. I'm my own person."

"Are those the lies those imbeciles have been feeding you?"

"They're the truthful words Robin has told me."

"Robin? The boy wonder? I'm surprised such a pip squeak would ever come within hearing distance of you."

"Why is that?"

"I'd be frightened. If I met a boy who could crush me with a twitch of his fingers."

"I'd never hurt Robin. Or any of the others."

"Believe what you will."

"What I say is the truth."

"What you say…is what you believe. Not the truth."

"You're a cruel man Lex."

"Why, thank you Conner. You're the son of this cruel man. Take a good look _Son_. I'm your future."

" I don't believe that. I never will."

With that, I find myself walking out of the lab and through the hallways.

Eventually, I make my way out of the front doors and down onto the beach. I pass all of the tourists and families until I reach a secluded part of the east coast.

Then…I take off. I take off running and don't stop until I'm back in Kansas.

I make it to the welcoming sign of Smallville before I have to stop.

Gasping for breath, I look around for the barn.

I spot it a few miles outside of the small town and use the last of my energy to run there. I collapse in the loft on top of some hay barrels and drift off into unconsciousness.


	12. Identities

**I wanted to wait for a few more reviews but I got bored and started typing. Don't really like to hodl onto chapters, so I decided to post.**

**Please review?**

**Please?**

CONNER:

When I wake up, I find myself lying on a bed. My clothes have been replaced with a pair of sweat pants and a Smallville High sweater and I'm tucked in under a thick blanket. The son that leaks in through the window is dim and soft, signaling that is was close to sunset.

Looking around, I find corkboards covered with newspaper clippings and pictures. Beside me, there's a platter that holds a sandwich and a glass of cold water.

I down the water easily before attacking the food, my stomach growling contently as soon as the mayo hits my tongue.

"Good, you're awake." I look up to find Clark leaning against the doorway. His Reporter get up is gone and he's dressed in a blue flannel shirt rather than the stuffy white button up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not sure. I found you in the barn around one. It's almost five."

"I wiped out."

"Be careful next time Conner. You could have hurt yourself."

"Sorry…I just had to get away from there."

"Where were you anyway? Your shoes were filled with sand."

"South beach…I think."

"South…what were you doing in Miami?" He steps forward and sits down next to me.

"…personal stuff." I mumble.

"Conner…you can trust me."

"I know I can…but not with this." I answer and stand up.

"Batman called earlier. He said he had to talk to you. I think you should get back to the cave before you get into more trouble."

"Sure." I sigh.

"Tomorrow's Monday…I'll be at work and you'll be at school. After we're both free…why don't we come down here? Mom needs some help with the fence. It's breaking in the back corner." Clark mumbles and hands me my boots.

I pull them on after nodding.

"Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful alright?"

"As much as I can Clark, I promise." I answer before running off.

I make it to a zeta tube in Metropolis and beam myself back to the mountain.

DICK:

After our hundredth argument, Bruce had finally just sent me to Mount Justice in hopes of getting some peace.

If he thought sending me away was going to make me forget about Tim, he was sadly mistaken.

We had to help him. I had to convince Bruce.

I look up from my lap when I hear a loud commotion to find Wally on the floor. Artemis is sitting on his back, trying to pry an arrow form his fingers.

"Let is go West!" she screams angrily.

"Over my dead body Blondie!" Wally growls back and continues to squirm.

I stand form the couch slowly and walks over to the kitchen.

"Hello Robin!" Megan sings happily after looking up from the dough on the counter.

"Hey Miss M. What are you doing?"

"Gingerbread Cookies. Care to help?"

After nodding, we spend the better part of two hours making dough. She preheats the oven while I cut the long sheet with a cookie cutter. And we both stuff the trays of cookies into the hot oven afterwards.

"Oh! Hi Conner1" Megan says. I turn to find Conner walking into the kitchen. I hold in a laugh when I see him dressed in Clark's high school sweater and watch as he nods before opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk.

"Use a cup." I say just before his lips touch the opening. His blue eyes flash over to me in annoyance before he sighs and walks over to a cupboard. After pulling out a glass, he pours the white liquid in and chugs.

"Where have you been?" Megan asks after taking the milk from him.

" Out. I need to take care of some things."

"Ph…okay." Megan shrugs and skips back to the oven after Superboy leaves.

That was it?

Didn't she want to know where he'd been or what he'd been doing? I mean he was with Luthor! After watching her for a second, I find myself running after Superboy.

Plan?

I didn't have one.

Goal?

To get some answers.

I walk over to his room and knock. I hear groans of annoyance and footsteps before the door swings open.

I walk in without waiting for an invitation and shut the door.

He mumbles something with a sigh before heading back to the bed.

"Where were you today?" I ask without thinking it through.

"I already told you. I was out."

"Where's out Conner?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because according to a good friend of mind, you were seen with Lex Luthor."

"He's my father."

"He's conning you."

"He's helping me."

"He's lying to you Conner."

"He is not!" his voice echoes and the vibrations last for a really long time.

"Why do you think he's good?" I whisper, not wanting him mad.

"He was the first one to acknowledge me. He cares about me."

"Why do you believe that?"

"He's my father."

"He's an evil man."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do! He's a self-centered, evil, madman!"

Then it happens.

One second I'm screaming and the next I'm on the floor. My cheek burns, my sides feel like a brick just hit them and tears sting my eyes.

I look up and through the _very_ dim light of the room I find Conner's horrified blue eyes.

"Robin…I-" He kneels down to help me up and I find my instincts kick in.

"Get away from me!" I scream and shove his hands away. I feel the tears stream down my cheeks as the pain increases.

"Robin I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-"

"Stop it! Just get away!" I scream when he reach down again.

"Robin!"

"Get away Superboy!"

CONNER:

How can my birth given name…suddenly sound like the worst insult ever? I simple name Superboy…brings disgust and sadness to my chest.

"Robin." I try again to comfort the boy I'd hurt but again, tears fall from his eyes and he pushes me away.

I hadn't meant to lash out. I don't remember how it happened either. I remember the anger…the heat. And then…he's on the floor. I feel the warmth on my hand form where his skin had connected with mine but…other than that I'm not sure what happened.

"Robin please." I drop down onto my knees and he whimpers softly.

I'd never seen him so vulnerable. Robin had always been confident, sure, strong. Now he was…innocent and scared. He wasn't a hero at this moment he was only a boy.

He's shaking and sniffling. Tears still running down his cheeks.

I had a feeling that those tears weren't just from what I'd done but…I couldn't be completely sure.

My hand reach out to run through his hair and his sniffling quiets down slightly.

Inch by inch, I move over to him. eventually there comes a time where he shoves him self into my arms

For the better part of two hours we sit in the darkness of my room. I whisper sometimes and he'll nod or shake his head. It's at the end of the second hour that he finally speaks.

"You hit me." He whispers.

"I didn't mean to."

"What were you doing with Lex?"

"Who told you?"

"…Richard."

"How do you two know each other?"

I feel him tense and wait a second before tightening my grip.

"Conner? You know that I trust you right?"

"Yes…"

"And I have a right to right?"

"Yes. I trust you too."

"I…Conner…I'm…I was there."

"What are you talking about?"

His arms wrap around my neck and he buries his face into the side of my neck suddenly and I end up tumbling down onto my back.

"I'm Richard" He whispers against my neck.

I find myself shocked enough to be speechless.

How? How had I not connected the dots? The voice, the posture, the hair, the smile…how had it slipped my attention?


	13. Adoption

**Okay, so after reading some of your reviews, I went back and reread the last chapter. I screamed in panic and anger when I realized you guys were right. I'd forgotten about the silence that was supposed to be evident and had made it seem like Dick could hear. I'm really sorry! Wasn't even aware of that when I was writing. I'll try my best to get it back to the right way.**

**Please review? I love to hear form you guys : )**

**If you guys have an y requests or ideas feel free to drop them in.**

BRUCE:

Nothing. No cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents…nothing. It's as if the boy's file was deleted from every data base in the world. His father was the only person left and…according to Gotham E.R he passed away instantly in the explosion.

Timothy was currently healing in the hospital as well. Come Friday, he'll attend his father's funeral and then move into the orphanage down town.

One last search through his birth history and I shut down the computer in exauhstion.

"Master Bruce? Excuse the un asked for input but…I personally agree with Master Dick. The boy deserves a family. You, Master Bruce, are able to give it to him."

"Alfred, you know how hard it was for me when Dick was a kid. I don't think having another child in the house will be wise."

"He could help Master Dick. They both experience a disability that is valuable."

"Dick had high potential Alfred. Timothy Drake is a normal child."

"A normal child who has the opportunity to be just as great as Master Dick."

"I said no."

" No offense to you Master Bruce, but we both are aware of the fact that as soon as master Dick gives you a kicked hound looks, you will take in Timothy. I believe it wise to take him in before Master Dick does so."

With that, He sets down a mug of coffee and walks away.

I knew he was right. But…I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to think that…I'd be strong and stay true to my word.

_Bzzz…bzzz…bzzz…bzzz_

I turn to the screen and sigh as it turns on quickly to show Oliver and Clark arguing softly.

"..fault! he needed you and you weren't-"

"I didn't know he'd go to-"

"Enough!" I find myself screaming. They both turn to face the camera with huffs.

"I take it Oliver's already told you?"

"Every last detail." Clark mumbles and crosses his arms.

CONNER:

The rest of the night, Robin and I lay side by side on my bed. He shares his story with me and I end up telling him the reasons I first went to Lex.

Around two A.M he falls asleep, his head laid out on my shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around my midsection.

His shades had ended up on the floor at some point along with his jacket and shoes. I'd spent the whole time running my fingers through his hair, resulting in a nest of wild ebony locks.

He mumbles in his sleep, mostly about nonsense. I spend a few minutes listening to him before sleep over takes me as well.

DICK:

I'm shaken away to find a shirtless Conner over me. His hair is wet from what I assume is a shower. He's pulling on a belt and mumbling quickly.

After noticing I'm not answering, he blushes brightly and sits down on the bed.

"…I have to go to school." He mumbles as he ties his shoes.

"What time is it?" I ask tiredly.

He answers too quickly and I stare at him for a second before frowning.

"Slower please?" I whisper and watch him chuckle before turning to look at me.

He lifts his hand and shows me his palm, his pinky touching his thumb.

Six.

"Why are you getting up so early?" I groan and drop back down onto the mattress but make sure to keep an eye on him.

"School starts at seven." He answers as he digs through his drawers.

"That's insane." I mumble and sigh.

"I get off at two." He shrugs and smiles.

"What are you looking for?" I ask and stand up. I lower my shirt –it'd ridden up to my chest- and stretch.

He mimics pulling at his shirt and keeps digging.

I sit down and wait until he pulls on a Black T-shirt before walking over to him.

I motion the sign for 'Stay' and watch him sigh sadly before looking at me.

"I can't. I have to go." He mumbles.

"You'll be back at two?"

"…well…I kind of agreed with Clark that I'd help him at Smallville."

"Oh…Okay." I sigh and nod.

I knew it was selfish of me to want to keep him to myself but…I'd just shared my entire life story with him…I wanted him to stay and be with me.

I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder and look up to find him standing close.

"Come with me." He says slowly, making sure to enunciate.

"I can't. Bruce would kill me if I went. Besides, this is you and Clark time. I'll stay behind."

I see him open his mouth to try and argue. I find myself leaning up to kiss his cheek in a desperate attempt to keep him quiet."

I feel him blush and smile when he hugs me tightly.

Where had the courage and feelings come from?

I'm not quite sure.

All I do know is that I like what's going on between us.

When he pulls away, he kisses my cheek and smiles.

"I'll see you soon." He mumbles. With that, he grabs his school bag and walks out of the room.

I end up showering without much thought and after realizing that I didn't have any spare clothes, pull on one of Conner's long sleeved T-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. After rolling up the legs and waist to the point where they weren't falling off my body I step outside to look for food.

In the kitchen, I find Kaldur digging around the cabinets.

"Robin." He says in surprise when he sees me. I feel myself blush when he looks at the clothes I had on and move towards the cereal box on the counter.

"Morning." I mumble.

He nods and we have breakfast in silence. Well…silence for me. He'd turned on the T.V after a few minutes.

After eating and cleaning up, I sit at the couch and watch the cartoons Kaldur had on. He'd occasionally chuckle and the mindless characters. Eventually I move back to Conner's room and start getting ready to leave. It's noon when I walk into the Batcave, still wearing Conner's clothes.

Up in the Manor, Alfred is cleaning up tensely. When he sees me, he holds up a finger to his lips before nodding towards Bruce's study.

I understood almost immediately. I tip toe to my room and quickly change into 'proper' clothes before walking back down stairs.

Once I reach the study, I carefully ease the door open slightly. Inside, I'm able to see a man in a suit talking to Bruce avidly.

I can't read their lips, and they aren't screaming loud enough for me to get a sense of vibration but…I know neither is happy with the other.

Bruce keeps waving and the man keeps shaking his head with a frown. Eventually, the man places a packet of papers on Bruce's desk and speaks for a long time. Bruce nods once in a while and when I see him sign the papers I feel a sudden chill run down my spine.

The man turns enough for me to get a good look at him and I freeze in place.

I knew him.

Mr. Hurgbey.

The man who'd delivered me to Bruce.

The man in charge of the orphanage.

If he was here…that could only mean one thing…Tim.

What had just happened?

BRUCE:

The papers are too familiar. The same rules and laws are still standing and I still have to agree and sign the same things.

When I look down at the dotted line, I'm transferred back. Back to when I was cluelessly signing in order to get Dick to safety.

Now…I knew exactly what I was doing and I was more a bit hesitant.

Non the less, I sign the page and then the next…and then the next until the packet is taken away.

"Timothy Drake with be delivered to Wayne Manor promptly on Friday morning. As soon as Mr. Drake's funeral comes to an end he'll be in a car heading here."

"Thank you." I answer stiffly and watch him stand.

Form the corner of my eyes, I see movement by the door and smile slightly.

Dick had seen.

Once Mr Hurgbey leaves, I walk up to Dick's room.

He's 'innocently' sitting by his window, watching the orphanage manager get into his car.

"Why was he here?" He asks and turns to look at me.

"I thought about what you said…" I say and walk over to sit beside him.

"And?"

"And I agree with you. We have to help him. He has potential and He's a boy. He needs a family."

"So…we're keeping him?"

"He's not a pet Dick, He's a child. We're taking him in."

"But we can keep him."

"…Yes, Dick. You can keep him." I sigh.

"Yes!" He cheers and throws his fist in the air.

"Richard?" I ask and place a hand on his shoulder when he tries to stand.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Oh…about that…"


	14. Sleeping

**I'm going to try and update every day of the weekend. Long one and all. Summer starts soon and unlike a lot of authors, Summer isn't a time where my writing picks up. It either slows down or stay the same. I really want to finish this story before break starts.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Don't forget to review! I love to read them! They make me want to wake up early just to write.**

**P.S Jason will; be coming back really soon! I mean…I have to write about his reaction to Tim. He has no idea who the kid is and he'll be moving in? this should be fun.**

**Who saw the episode this morning? I loved it! Especially since Jamie was in it a lot. Blue is my favorite new character. The girls are awesome too…it's just that Miss M is starting to creep me out a bit. She's…a little out there now. **

**Anyway, share your thoughts if you'd like. I'll try to answer them this time. **

**For those of you who didn't catch on, Jamie is Blue beetle. **_**Hi**_**-**_**Meh**_** is spelled Jamie.**

CONNER:

Biology, world history, Calculus, Gym, Reading, and Wood shop pass by in a blur. When the final bell rings I don't wait for M'gann. I take my things and rush towards an empty alley.

When I finally stop in front of the Kent Farm, I can hear Ma Kent cooking inside and Clark in the barn moving around the hay again.

I run inside to the house and find my clothes already placed in the bathroom. After changing quickly and shoving the goofy glasses onto my face I make my way back downstairs.

"I don't know what happened Conner, but be careful." Ma kent sighs and hands me a muffin before kissing my cheek.

I frown in response and she only pushes me towards the door.

Inside the barn, Clark is muttering to a brown Dog angrily.

"I'm here." I say and watch as he picks up a hammer and box of nails.

"We don't have much time. Get to work." He grumbles before throwing the hammer. I manage to catch it before it impales its self into my face and Watch him run out to the fence. I follow and watch him rip off the old wood.

"Is something wrong?" I ask and start piling the old boards.

"You know…I thought you'd trust me. Apparently Lex is a better man to share trust with."

"Clark…Who told you?" I sigh, understanding now why he was acting sour.

"Green Arrow and Batman."

"I can explain."

"Please do."

He turns to look at me with a frown.

"I didn't know who to trust okay? I was twenty four weeks old and confused. He came and told me he was my Dad. He actually seemed to care and I…I ended up going to him for help. When you started talking to me…I didn't want to let him go. He was there first and…"

"He's your biological father."

"Yeah."

"Conner…I'm your…your father too."

"I get that Clark. But I'm not turning my back on him."

"He's using you Conner. Alexander Luthor isn't a good man."

" Why do you all say that? Lex wouldn't do that. Not to me anyway. I'm his son."

"It doesn't matter to him."

"You don't know him. Not like I do."

"I met Lex when I was fourteen Conner. I know him."

"You…what?"

"I think that's a conversation that should wait. Come on, we should get to work."

Clark turns back to the fence and continues tearing away the wood.

DICK:

He's angry. He's beyond angry, he's livid. Not at me though.

That's the part that worries me. He's furious with Conner. Not because he knows…but because he notices my bruised jaw and demanded to know that happened. I tried lying. I tried telling him that I was training and accidentally fell on my face.

Not my best lie but it was worth a try. He didn't buy it. Not for a second. He gripped my face and demanded to know what happened and who'd done it. After an hour of him guessing and making up stories I finally cracked and told him the truth.

I told him that I'd made Conner mad and that he'd swung.

I tried convincing him that it was my fault. That I shouldn't have gone to him and made him mad but…Bruce seemed to believe I could do no wrong at that point.

He forgot completely that I'd broken the number one bat rule and focused completely on 'setting Conner straight' as he put it.

That's how, at six thirty; we're standing in the middle of the debriefing room. Waiting for Conner to get back from Smallville.

Not only were we here…but we were dressed too. Bruce was clad in his Bat attire and he'd practically dressed me in my robin suit himself.

He'd said something about it symbolizing the fact that he meant business.

When he straightens suddenly, I know that Conner's back. I know that Hell's about to break loose. And when Clark walks in with Conner…all I can do is brace myself for the screaming that's about to start.

CONNER:

When the first thing you hear as soon as you get home is 'Batman wants to see you', you know that you're in trouble.

When you walk in to talk to said bat and he's got a protective arm wrapped around his sidekick…you know you've done something horribly wrong.

And when Clark tenses beside me in preparation…all I can do is gulp and hope that I walk out alive.

"Clark this is a conversation between Conner, Robin and I." Batman growls and glares at Clark.

"He's my son. I have a right to be here."

"Well then. Why don't I tell you exactly what your son has done." Batman growls and clears his throat.

Robin winces slightly when Bruce opens his mouth.

"He's not only gotten Robin to reveal his identity to him but he's also Bruised my son. He laid a hand on your nephew and hurt him."

" That's insane. Conner would never lay a hand on Robin."

"Take a look at him Clark." Batman growls and gently turns Robin's face to show the darkening bruise on his jaw and cheek.

Clark's eyes widen in shock before he turns to me.

"Conner?"

"It was an accident Clark. I didn't mean to."

"What happened?" he asks.

"We were talking and he was prying and then…it just happened. I didn't think. When I realized what had happened, he was already on the floor."

"You hit him hard enough to knock him over?"

DICK:

They're all speaking too fast! Lips brush against each other in a way that I can't even catch snippets and I have to stand still in confusion as Conner gets yelled at. He tries to defend himself, I know he doesn't but I'm angry at the fact that I can't help him.

When Bruce finally lets his arm drop from my shoulder I don't think about what I'm doing. Instead I just walk forward and wrap my arms around the clone's waist. He stops mid sentence and he eyes flash up to Bruce's face.

Vibrations bounce off the walls roughly and I don't move. Too afraid of what will happen.

Conner nods and sighs before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me out of the room. I sigh gratefully when we make it to his room. He sits me down on his bed and run a hand through his hair.

For the firs time I notice his appearance.

He's wearing a red flannel shirt over a white T-shirt along with blue jeans, sneakers, and glasses. His hair is disheveled and there's a small cow lick hanging in front of his forehead.

I have to hold in a smile as I watch him [ace back and forth.

"I'm so dead." He sighs and sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry." I find myself saying. He mumbles something before dropping down onto his back.

He turns his head to look at me and smiles tiredly before sitting up and pressing his lips to my cheek. I feel his lips move against my skin. His breath hits my skin softly and for the first time in a while…I desperately wish that I could hear his voice again. Just one last time because I'm aware that I'm forgetting what it sounded like.

BRUCE:

It's one thing to talk to a teenager about his mistakes. It's another thing entirely to talk to his father about them.

Clark's always been hard headed. The three hour long argument we just had is proof of that.

"I think they're in his room." Clark mumbles before taking a turn and leading the way.

When the door slides open, I'm prepared for a lot of things. Seeing Dick asleep and pressed against the Clone's side is not one of them.

Seeing Conner's arm wrapped around my son's waist is not one of them.

And seeing Dick's cheeks a bright red is defiantly not on the list either.

"Cute." Clark chuckles behind me.

God help me.


	15. Operations

**Decided to upload twice today. I was seriously struck with inspiration : )**

**Please Review! **

Dick:

_I can hear the cheers. See the flashes of cameras. Feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as I feel myself flying again. When I land…I'm back at Haley's Circus. Mom and Dad stand on either side of me, smiles on their faces. We all wave at the crowd and I let my eyes wander. I can see the kids my age watching in awe, adults smile widely as well._

"…_and let's not forget about Richard! The youngest Flying Grayson! For their last trick of the night folks…"_

_The voice drifts off and I feel the familiar clench in my stomach._

_This was all way too familiar. The chill that goes down my back as my mother and Father get ready. The horrible tighting sensation in my chest as they swing off the platform._

_I try to scream. I open my mouth and try to force my voice. But no matter now heard I heave, my voice never comes out. They smile at me one last time…before it happens._

_I hear the snap of the wires. The gasp in the audience. The screams coming from the women and children._

"_We love you Dick."_

_My mother calls when she realizes what's happening._

_And then?_

_The sickening…loud…and clear crush of bone. The sound of skulls braking and hip bones crunching. The sound of heats stopping and…loved ones leaving._

_My world goes blurry as my voice finally comes through. I scream finally…but it's too late. They're dead…they're gone._

_I feel my world shaking…vibrating almost._

I gasp and my eyes flash open.

I'm not at the circus anymore.

Instead I'm in Conner's room.

Tears run down my cheeks. Sweat covers my face and neck.

I'm gasping for breath and my heartbeat thunders in my ears.

"It's a dream." I whisper, trying to reassure myself.

My voice never reaches my ears though.

Conner's arms are wrapped tightly around my shoulders, he's rocking me back and forth and for the first time I notice I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

He's whispering into my ear. His breath hitting the skin gently. I wish that I could hear him. Maybe his words would calm me down. But I can't and the sobbing only becomes louder.

I burry my face in his shoulder and hug him as tightly as I can. He sighs and lies back down with me still in his arms.

I hadn't even realizes we were sitting up.

I don't think about the consequences of my actions. If I had…I don't think I would have done what I'm about to do.

I pull back as much as I can and look up at him through my tears.

His hair is disheveled, his eyes are tired and half lidded, his shirt is wrinkled and my tears have stained it.

He whispers something with a smalls mile and I ignore is completely as I lean upwards to press my lips against his.

It's a quick kiss. Nothing passionate or romantic.

It's a quick touch. Innocent and comforting. Closed mouthed, gentle…perfect.

My sobbing slows and I sniffle as he tries to piece together what had just happened.

He doesn't react. He only smiles slightly and kisses my forehead before pulling me over so that I'm sprawled out over him.

He mumbles something against my temple and starts running his hand through my hair.

That's how I fall asleep.

With him mumbling and pressing kisses against my skin as he rungs his fingers through my hair.

The rest of the night, I don't dream. It's a peaceful sleep and for the first time in a while, I actually get rest.

When I wake up in the morning, Conner's gone.

I find a lined piece of paper folded on the bedside table after reading it, I find a short letter from Conner.

_Had to go to school. Wish I could've stayed. I'll be home late, stay safe. _

_Love you,_

_Conner_

I feel my chest warm with happiness and smile.

He loved me…

CONNER:

High school…in my opinion…was a waste of time. At least that's how it feels right now.

So far today, I'd learned nothing new. I've had to deal with five annoying males, three annoying females, and two pop quizzes..

To top it all off…no matter how hard I tried…I couldn't stop thinking about Robin.

Last night, I'd woken up to find him sobbing and screaming in his sleep. When I managed to wake him up, he was confused and scared.

He'd kisses me…but I can't help but think it was due to the dream.

What had shaken him up so badly?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rings for sixth period.

I walk out of the classroom slowly and make my way through the halls.

I make it halfway before I'm shoved.

Due to my deep thought, I'm not aware of the person until I slam into a wall of lockers.

"Oops. My bad." Someone snickers and keeps walking.

"Conner? Are you okay?" Megan appears in front of me and helps pick up my droped books. I only nod, grab my things and walk away.

I couldn't wait to get out of this place.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After school, I make my way to Metropolis as quickly as I can.

I reach Lex's office with no problem and find him flipping through some files with a frown.

"You're early." He mumbles and continues looking.

"Yeah." I sigh and drop my bag by his desk before sitting down.

"It seems that just when you're looking for something…whatever that thing is seems to vanish." He mumbles and shuts the file with a huff."

"What are you looking for?"

" A worthy test subject." He says and opens new file. "Linda Garther. A blind three year old. Of Asian decent…lives in New York City. And has both parents…" he reads a loud before rolling his eyes and shutting the file. "too normal."

He grabs another manila folder and opens it.

"Timothy Drake…this looks promising." He smirks down at the file.

"I have a willing subject I can get you." I blurt out when I realize what it is he's looking for.

"Do you?" He pushes the file off to the side.

"Yes."

"Who might this be Conner?"

"Well…I made friend with that Richard boy…"

"Of course. Media just let out that Bruce's adoptive son is Deaf." Lex smirks widely.

"I can get him to you. If you promise that you'll help him."

"Of course Conner…" He chuckles and Shuts the file he'd been looking at. "Goodbye Timothy Drake, Hello Richard Grayson."

"He won't get hurt. Right?"

"Of course not Conner. I won't hurt a hair on his little head."

I nod and find myself smiling. I found a way to help him.

"When?"

"Soon."


	16. Funerals

**So, I uploaded twice yesterday. I'll probably update twice again today. : )**

**This is really a kind of sweet and fluffy chapter. I felt that this story needed more than just drama and cliffhangers.**

**ENJOY!**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!**

DICK:

Friday rolled around eventually. That's why I'm waking up at seven just to put on a tux.

Bruce says that Tim will be here at around two. I honestly can't wait to finally have him in the house. Jason still doesn't know about him which worries me but at the same time excites me.

When I first got here- back when Jason was thirteen- he was furious. It took me months just to get him to talk to me. Bruce hadn't told him about me either.

The difference with Tim though, is that Jason isn't living in the house 24/7. He'll be visiting every now and then just like always.

Conner promised to meet him later on today. He'll be coming over for Dinner with Clark.

At around eight thirty, I walk downstairs for breakfast. Bruce is already seated at the table reading the newspaper. Alfred smiles at me when I walk in and places a plate of food on the table.

"Conner and Clark are going to be coming to the funeral." Bruce mumbles softly and takes a sip of coffee.

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Clark thinks it'll be good for Conner and him to meet Tim before anyone else."

"You mean Clark wants Tim to favor him?"

"You catch on fast." Bruce smiles at me and chuckles.

CONNER:

The suit is uncomfortable. The tie is too tight. The shoes are too big. The glasses are constantly getting rain drops on them and I'm getting soaked.

What did Dick find so interesting and good about Gotham City?

I can't help but ask myself this as I stand beside Clark, waiting for Bruce and Richard to arrive.

"Why are we half an hour early? And in this weather?" I ask.

"It's not even raining all that hard Conner. Besides, there they come." Clark nods towards the black limo that's making its way towards us. The back door opens and Clark gets in before motioning for me to follow.

I do and inside I find Bruce and Richard.

Dick is wearing the traditional suit jacket and slacks. He wears a red button up and black tie underneath.

I move to sit beside him and he almost immediately leans into my side.

Clark new of my feelings for Dick. So did Bruce.

I still hadn't gotten 'The Talk' from Batman but I had a feeling that it was coming.

When I wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulders, Bruce shifted his glare to us and I quickly removed my arm. Dick only chuckles and hugs my waist. Bruce smirks slightly and turns back to Clark.

"You're wet." He mumbles and pulls back slightly to inspect my clothes.

"It's time." Bruce mumbles and I turn to look out the window. Sure enough, a priest and a few other people are making their way towards a place in the graveyard.

Dick and Bruce lead the way.

Clark and I stand towards the back through the whole ceremony.

I easily spot Tim.

He's the little boy that stands close to the coffin, tears running down his small face like rivers. I notice that Dick watches him the entire time with sad eyes.

After what seems like forever, the few people that had made it to the ceremony start to leave. Tim stays even after the priest takes his leave. Tears still running down his cheeks. Clark had somehow acquired an umbrella at some point and now the rain was coming down in buckets.

Tim was getting completely soaked while the rest of us took refuge under the plastic shelters.

Dick and Bruce didn't go near him and eventually Bruce rushed over to where we were, leaving Dick by Tim.

I leave the safety of the umbrella and rush over to him, hoping to get him out of the rain.

"Come on, you'll get sick." I yell over the loud thunder.

He doesn't see that I've spoken. I gently turn his head to face me and repeat my statement.

He simply shakes his head and starts walking towards the boy.

I follow him with a sigh and watch him place a hand on Tim's shoulder. The smaller boy doesn't acknowledge Dick and Dick only hugs him tightly.

I've never seen Dick be gentle like that to anyone. Not even me.

Eventually Tim turns and sobs into Dick's chest, his small hands fisting Dick's shirt tightly.

They sign to each other occasionally, some things far too advanced for me to catch.

I can understand some of what Tim says.

Father, Dead, Alone, Gone.

And in return Dick motions quickly. Again I can catch small pieces.

Alone, me, parents, Bruce, brother.

Eventually Tim nods with a sad smile and hugs Dick tightly.

The rain never lets up and by the time we reach Bruce and Clark, we're completely wet.

A man runs over to us and sighs before turning to Bruce.

"I'll be taking him home." Bruce states sternly.

The man only nods and quickly runs off.

Dick ushers Tim into the limo and I follow him in.

_Who is he?_

Tim signs to Dick and Glances at me.

Dick smiles slightly before answering with a simple 'you'll see soon'.

Clark and Bruce get into the car quickly. Bruce opens a compartment under his seat and hands me three towels and a blanket.

Dick grabs the blanket and two of the towels. I move over to the kid and gently start to towel dry his hair.

He flinches away at first but dick smiles reassuringly. Tim sighs and leans back into my chest. I dry his dripping face and hair before Dick wraps the blanket around his shoulders.

I notice Bruce watching us with a small smile and blush under his gaze.

Dick dries his own hair and face before smiling and grabbing my towel to help me.

Tim giggles softly when I sneeze due to the soft towel rubbing against my nose unpleasantly.

When we get to the Manor – a place I've never been to before, only hear stories of – Bruce and Clark are the first ones to get out.

I look down to find Tim had fallen asleep against my side.

"You'll have to carry him." Dick chuckles before crawling out of the car. I obey and pick up the boy. I make sure to shelter his face from the rain as we walk up to the front door.

Inside, Bruce is lighting the fire place. Clark is nowhere to be seen and Dick is motioning for me to follow him.

I do and he leads me upstairs and into a bedroom.

The walls are a dark blue. There's a twin sized bed in the middle of the room along with a toy chest and what looks like a desk.

"Place him on the chest. I'll get him some clothes." I obey again and gently sit the kid down. Tim stirs and blinks sleepily up at me.

"What?" he mumbles and rubs his small fist to his eyes.

"Help him out of the wet clothes." Dick mumbles form the closet.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Undress him Conner."

Tim yawns and clumsily starts tugging at the suit jacket.

"No, no." I mumble and push away his fingers. I manage to unbutton the jacket and shirt easily. His under shirt is pulled of carefully and he lets me move him around.

When I get to his pants he growls and pushes my hands away before hoping off of the chest.

"Dick? What is he doing?" I ask when the kid starts to wiggle around.

"He's trying to unbutton his pants." Dick chuckles and lifts the seven year old back onto the chest. He easily undresses Tim the rest of the way before starting to dry him off with a towel.

"I could have done it myself." Tim grumbles with a yawn.

Dick ignores him and dresses him in brand new pajamas.

"There." Dick sighs with a smile.

Tim nods and hops off the chest before stumbling over to the bed. He jumps up and curls into a ball. Dick covers him with a blanket before walking back over to my side.

"How can you deal with him so easily?" I find myself asking.

"I'm good with kids." He answers with a shrug.

I wrap an arm around his shoulders with a chuckle and he hugs my waist in return.

"You know due to the fact that we've only been like this for three days, we're really sappy." He mumbles and blushes.

"Like what?"

"Like…like a couple, I guess." He blushes brighter and I feel myself become red when I realize just what he's talking about.

"Is it wrong?"

"No! Not at all it's just…weird."

"You want this right?" I ask carefully.

"Yes! I mean…yeah." He smiles slightly and nods.

"Great."

"Shh!" Tim hisses from the bed.

Dick chuckles before pulling me towards the door.


	17. He likes you too

**So…this chapter is defiantly not my best work. I feel that…it's bland.**

**Sorry if it's not really awesome but I can promise you that the next few chapters will most likely have you at the edge of your seat. **

**A lot of you are going to want to hurt Lex, trust me.**

**As a response to some of your reviews based on your views of Tim and Dick, I think you guys are forgetting that**

**Tim's been deaf long enough to be able to read lips fluently, therefore having him understand easily isn't that far of a stretch from reality.**

**Dick's a fast learner. He's able to adjust to being deaf. His disability also comes with the outcome of being able to either piece together snippets of sentences or being able to read lips. Him understanding most of what's going on is believable.**

**It's impossible to write this story without having to stretch reality. If it seems like they're able to hear, it's probably for a good reason.**

**You can't PM me a three paragraph message, yelling at me because I'm 'insulting the hearing impaired by writing this unbelievable piece of garbage' and expect me to reply politely. **

**Just saying.**

**Don't forget to review and take a look at the scrap book.**

DICK:

Downstairs…all hell is breaking loose.

At the stop of the stair case, I can see Bruce and Jason screaming at each other. Clark is holding Jason back and Bruce flailing his arms angrily.

I can't catch anything and Conner's turning red with either shock or embarrassment.

We run downstairs and I don't bother to be cautious. I only run over to Jason and pry Clark's hands away.

Jason keeps screaming but wraps his arms around my shoulders anyway.

I can feel his chest shaking from the force of his voice.

I don't care.

Jason's here. I can make him happy. I can calm him down.

I know I can.

I look up and catch the end of his sentence.

"…want another god damned brat?"

"Stop." I say, not even raising my voice to a scream.

He hears me and looks down with a clenched jaw and a frown.

"What?" He asks harshly.

"Quit screaming." I say and glare back.

I knew this game.

He'll try to scare me by showing me his 'murderous' side and I'll ignore it by glaring right back and telling him what to do.

He'll refuse at first and start screaming but soon enough he'll sigh –like he is right now- and pull me into a hug so tight I won't be able to breathe.

I feel different sets of vibrations fill the room, none of them from Jason, and suddenly He's sighing and pulling away.

I look up to find him glaring at Bruce again.

"Where is the little brat?" He mumbles and crosses his arms.

I let out a laugh and move back over to Conner's side.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders protectively and I notice Jason's eyes staring at Conner's arm in shock and anger.

He says something to him and Conner immediately removes his arm with wide eyes.

Clark chuckles and says something to Jason.

Jason only shrugs and stalks over to warp his arm around my shoulders before pulling me over to the stairs.

"Hey!" I protest when I'm ripped from Conner's side but Jason doesn't pay me any attention. He keeps pulling me upstairs.

I eventually lead him into Tim's room. Jason immediately walks over to the bed and looks down at him.

I watch from the door as he smirks down at the little body before nodding.

He turns to look at me before speaking.

"He looks a lot like you when you first got here."

CONNER:

I haven't told Dick about Lex's experiment. I haven't mentioned it at all and I haven't told him that I volunteered him to be the first test subject.

I'm scared.

What if he says no? What if he gets mad? What would I do if he decides that I'm no longer worth it and leaves me?

I'm attacked by negative thoughts left and right as I wait for him and Jason to come back downstairs.

I hear laughter before two sets of feet are walking down the stairs.

Jason's eyes meet mine for a few seconds before he pushes Dick towards me gently. Dick pushes him with a chuckle then comes over to stand beside me.

I force on a smile and he frowns slightly at me before hugging my waist.

I'd noticed recently that when Dick wasn't around the rest of the team or when he was around people he considered really close, he had no problem showing his feelings through physical contact.

Yet when he was around new people or someone he wasn't sure he could trust, he'd become rigid and formal. He'd speak stiffly and wouldn't touch anyone.

" Master Bruce? Lunch is served." I turn to find an elderly man standing at the doorway with a small smile.

"Hey Alf." Jason greets with a smirk.

"Master Jason, always a pleasure." The man nods and leaves.

"Come on." Dick pulls me towards the door and I find myself in a huge dining room.

The table is made of wood, a chandelier hangs from the roof, and there are at least twenty chairs.

Dick sits me down beside him with a smile and I feel myself smile back when he grabs my hand under the table.

… … … … … … … …. … … … … … … …

Lunch comes and goes, Clark and Bruce play chess afterwards and Dick pulls me over to watch.

Jason eventually leaves, saying something about having to get back to the campus.

Tim wakes up at around five and immediately sits himself on Dick's lap.

He smiles tiredly at me and completely ignores Clark and Bruce.

"What's your name?" he asks suddenly.

I look up from the chess game to find Tim looking at me with innocent eyes.

Dick's fallen asleep against my shoulder and isn't going to be much help, so I answer carefully.

"Conner." I say slowly.

"I'm Tim."

"I know." I smile slightly.

"You look like Superman." He says with a frown.

I see Clark stiffen and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Uh…that's…nice I think."

"You like Dick…right?" his voice is slightly slurred; he obviously didn't have the practice that Dick does.

"Well…yeah."

"He likes you too." Tim smiles and yawns.

"How do you know?" I ask and look down at Dick.

He's smiling slightly in his sleep, one hand gripping my own and the other holding Tim in place.

Tim frowns slightly before huffing and starting to sign slowly.

Fluid hand motions simple enough for me to understand let me know his reasons.

_He blushes when he sees you._

_He's always looking at you_

_He smiles when he's with you_

I chuckle when he shrugs and smiles.

I feel Dick stir beside me and watch as he yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Moring." He slurs and moves to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"It's six in the afternoon." I say as my face heats up.

His eyes widen slightly and his eyes flash over to Bruce and Clark.

Clark is holding in laughter while Bruce is red faced.

"Sorry." He mumbles sheepishly.

Tim giggles and hops off of Dick's lap.

"Come." He says and grabs Dick's hand.

Tim pulls both of us upstairs and towards his new room.

When we arrive, he'd apparently found the toy chest. He opens it with a wide smile and Dick chuckles before sitting down and helping Tim pick out some toys to play with.

All in all, it was an adorable sight.


	18. Bring it on

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I reach a hundred reviews! I'm so proud : )**

**Anyways, This is a really short chapter, I couldn't sleep last night so I sat down to write. Hopefully this is good.**

**No school today, so I'll probably upload again later today.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

CONNER:

Metropolis is a lot quieter in the morning. Especially right before dawn. Luthor Corp blends in with the other buildings for once as I walk through the front doors.

There's no one at the front desk, or in the lobby. There isn't anyone in the building for that matter. Non that I see anyway.

Walking into Lex's office, I find said man seated behind his desk, A vile between his fingers and a grin on his face.

"What is so important, you had to call me here on a Saturday morning? At four in the morning no less!" I ask as I take off the jacket I'm wearing in order to sit comfortably.

"It came in."

"What came in?" I say, forcing my eyes to stay open.

" After doing some extended research," he says before holding up a thick folder. "We found that surgery is no longer needed. All we'll have to do…is inject Richard with this shot. Right into the vein in the crook of his elbow. The formula will find its way to his bloodstream. His healing will increase and his body will proceed to fix anything flawed. His skin, His vision and most importantly…his hearing."

"What do you mean his skin and sight?" I ask and look at the liquid in the vile.

"Healing will extend form his ear Conner. Scars, scabs…anything that's an imperfection will go away. As for his sight…when this is done…he'll have perfect vision. He'll be beautiful and…perfect…and of course my creation."

"He's already Perfect." I say, not thinking of what I'm saying.

I don't miss the way Lex's head lifts in interest. Or the way his smile grows.

"Conner? What is your relationship with this Richard boy?" He asks with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to make him forget what I've just blurted out.

"Are you brother-like?" He asks as he stands. "Friends?" He takes a few steps towards me. "Best friends?" He stands behind me. " more than that?" He leans forward to speak into my ear.

"We're close friends. That's all." I say through clenched teeth.

I don't like the way he smirks at me. I don't like the chill that goes down my spine as he laughs sadistically before sitting back down.

"Friday night, you'll bring him here. I will inject him…and you and your boy toy will be able to leave." He smiles widely and nods.

"That's it? You inject him and he's better?"

"Of course."

"You're sure?"

"Positive Conner. Now go on. I have work to do."

DICK:

It's impossible to sleep. I can't seem to close my eyes without worrying about the dreams.

Lately, if Conner wasn't near me when I was dreaming. I'd have nightmares. The kind of nightmares where no matter how hard you try, you can't wake up. The kind that actually make me wish my disability carried on into my imagination. The sounds and words that I hear in my dreams…are too horrible to even speak of.

Yet when he's with me. I dream of…sunny days at the beach. Happy memories and bright smiles. I dream of my parents before the horrid 'accident' .

When Conner's near…I'm beyond happy.

I haven't slept at all and the sun is already rising.

I get up just as the sky starts turning pink and orange.

Downstairs, I find that Tim's been awake for a while. He's sitting in front of the T.V will a small smile.

He's watching SpongeBob.

The closed captioning on and his eyes flashing quickly over the white letters before zooming over to look at the characters.

He doesn't notice when I walk into the room, in return I leave him be and move towards the Rec Room.

Alfred is vacuuming the carpet in there and I watch in awe and surprise when I don't hear the loud growls of the vacuum. I don't feel the vibrations; I wouldn't even have noticed it was on, had I not seen it.

He says something and I look up from the Vacuum to see him still talking. He's mumbling on and on…yet I can't follow his lips quickly enough to even catch what he's saying.

He turns and moves, never stopping his conversation and I have the sudden urge to run.

To leave and forget that I can't understand a word he's saying.

When he looks up at me expectantly…I feel a sharp pull in my chest. His eyes fill with realization before he looks down in what seems like embarrassment.

He shakes his head and says 'Never Mind Master Dick' slowly. Too slowly. At a pace that one would talk to a toddler.

This is what sends me over the edge.

I find myself rushing back over to Tim.

He's still sitting perfectly still in front of the T.V. Reading away.

How can he live like this? With everyone either being okay with you not hearing and working to help or not talking to you all together in order to try and protect you.

Tim turns when I sit next to him and he smiles brightly before turning back to the T.V.

He seemed so happy.

So innocent.

There was a difference between Tim and I.

Where he enjoyed not hearing…I loathed it.

Where he was used to it, I wasn't.

Where he was born with this disability, I was born with perfectly fine hearing.

Where Tim sees this as a blessing…I see it as a curse.

He sees the best of this…I seem to only see the worst.

I think it's safe to say that at this point…I'd do anything to gain back what I've lost.

Surgery, therapy, medication, anything!

Bring it on.

I want to be myself again.


	19. Training Gone Bad

**So…I didn't up load twice. And yesterday I was stuck trying to make brownies. It was a disaster. Heavy on the Dis.**

**Anyways, Enjoy! And Don't forget to review!**

CONNER:

I get back to mount justice in time for morning training.

Black Canary has the others lined up already when I walk in and she sighs before putting me up to the sparing floor first.

"Any volunteers?" She asks after I take my place.

I watch as everyone takes a step back and looks away.

"Wally. Thanks for being the good sport." Black Canary smirks and nods.

Wally groans before sighing and trudging over to stand in front of me.

"You two know the rules. No powers."

That being said, the computer calls out our names. The countdown starts and Wally strikes as soon as he can.

A kick to my shoulder is aimed and I easily move before he can hit.

I send a punch and he ducks just in time.

Our exchange of blows goes on for a few minutes before he finally gets a shot in.

His fist connects with my jaw and I feel myself stumble.

"Conner, get your head In the game." Black Canary growls with a frown.

"What's wrong lover boy? Too busy thinking about Dick?" Wally whispers before sending me a kick.

I catch his ankle and push him back.

"What are you talking about?" I ask before kicking out.

I hit his chest and he falls onto his back.

The computer announces his failure but Wally only stands upa dn galres.

"again." He demands and shifts into a fighting stance.

"Wally, that's enough. Let another pair have a turn." Black Canary demans.

"No. Again." Wally says stiffly.

" It's fine." I say and lift my hands.

She only sighs before shrugging.

"Don't play dumb with me Conner. I know." Wally hisses during a series of punches and kicks.

"Who told you?" I ask as I duck and dodge.

"He himself. Dick's my best friend. He'd never keep anything form me." Wally growls and lands a punch on my cheek.

"What's your problem?" I hiss after landing a punch in his gut.

"He's my baby brother Conner." A kick lands on my leg. "You hurt him, mark my words, I won't hesitate to return the favor." He mumbles. With that, he speeds over to kick the underside of my knees. I feel myself hit the ground roughly.

"Wally!" Black Canary gasps and rushes over.

"I'm fine." I say when she starts fussing.

Wally's panting as he watches.

"What's your problem Baywatch?" Artemis demands with wide eyes.

"None of your business Blondie." He mumbles before walking out of the room.

DICK:

It's been raining for the past four hours. The type of rain that includes lighting and thunder so loud you can feel the walls shake.

The type of storm that makes me curl up under my sheets.

I've always had a fear of thunder storms. I'm not sure why, I just feel uneasy when thunder is present. Tim seems to love the storm though. It would explain why he's standing right by the window, watching the lighting light up the dark room.

It's not even noon yet and the gray clouds have blocked the sun to the point where my battery powered lamp has to be turned on in order for us to see anything.

The electricity went out a few hours ago. Tim all but danced in joy when the T.V shut off and proceeded to run over to me with a smile, signing away and telling me that he wanted to see the rain.

I'd brought him up here, thinking I'd be okay. After the first few claps of thunder, I'd all but jumped into bed.

Tim turns suddenly and Smile widely before running over to the door. I turn and smile slightly at the sight.

Conner's standing at the door with Tim in his arms.

I'll never understand how Tim can sense someone's presence. He doesn't need to have someone tell him who's in the house for him to know.

He knew before I even told him that Bruce was at work.

I didn't have to tell him that Conner wasn't in the house.

And now, he sensed Conner before I did.

Speaking of Conner, He's chuckling as he makes his way over to the bed. I sit up and watch as he playfully drops Tim onto the mattress before leaning over to place a kiss on my cheek.

When he pulls back, Tim's already crawling off the bed and making his way out of the room.

Conner says something to him but Tim doesn't seem to notice. He sends us one last smile before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Conner says something with a smile before turning back to face me. He crawls under the covers after kicking off his shoes and moves us so that we're both on our sides, looking at each other.

He lifts my chin until I'm looking at him before speaking.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks slowly.

I nod in response.

"You want your hearing back right?"

Again I nod.

"I…can make that happen." He says. Every word, he makes sure to enunciate.

"How?" I ask. He sighs and closes his eyes tightly before speaking again.

"You'll have to trust me."

"I do."

"You can't ask questions then."

I stare at him for a second before answering.

"…I trust you Conner."

He smiles and presses his lips firmly onto mine. I feel myself relax under his touch.

He presses his lips to my forehead and says a single word. I have no problem understanding.

_Friday_.


	20. Red K

**A lot of you are either going to want to hurt Me, Conner, or Lex once you're done reading this chapter. I had loads of fun writing this one. I don't know why, I just did.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Don't forget to take a look at the scrap book!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

CONNER:

"Good, you made it." Lex mumbles after noticing that I'm standing in front of his desk.

"What did you want? I have finals to study for." I answer before dropping my backpack in one of the leather chairs beside me.

"I have something to give you. A…gift. From father to son." He says as he stands and makes his way towards the file cabinets.

"What are you talking about?"

He moves the tall holder to reveal a small safe. He punches in a combination and the door pops open with a click.

"A gift Conner." He holds up a black box with a grin.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it?" He asks and holds out the small square.

It's made of lead. The box is heavy and when I open it I find a gold ring with a red rock as the center piece.

"What is it?" I ask again, not picking it up yet.

"It's a ring. Made of Ruby. It's an heirloom. Passed down to the oldest male on the Luthor family. I think it's time you received it."

I pick up the piece of jewelry and slip it onto my right ring finger. It slides in easily and I clench my fist when I feel a sudden chill run up my arm.

DICK:

Bruce handed me the school work I missed last week this morning. He told me that I'll have to turn it in on Friday and receive a fresh pile next Monday.

He doesn't want me back at school just yet and honestly, neither do I.

Tim doesn't have a choice. He's been going to public school since he was five and seems to enjoy it.

Bruce is debating on whether or not to transfer me over to Gotham High school.

I was questioning his sanity when he told me this. GHS is known for violence and gangs.

Looking down at my work, I frown at the calculus problem.

Why was I taking a senior level class while in my freshmen year?

Yeah, I don't know either.

I feel my blood run cold when two hands land on my shoulders.

I look up to find Conner smirking down at me.

"Hey." I sigh in relief and stand from my desk.

He doesn't respond. Instead he chuckles and grips my upper arm in a vice tight grip.

I feel his fingers pop from the force and let out a scream from the sudden pain.

He says something quickly before pushing me roughly down onto the bed.

"Let me go!" I scream when his hands don't leave my arms. He laughs and weaves a hand through my hair.

A sharp and painful pull makes me tilt it back to expose my neck.

"Let me go!" I scream as loudly as I can.

I feel his mouth slide sloppily over my neck and start kicking.

I hit his knees and legs but he doesn't seem to feel it. He only sighs against my skin and starts biting.

"Conner let me go!" again, my demands fall onto deaf ears. He only bites harder and I let out a scream from the pain.

He hands move down to my waist and he pulls my up and tosses me over his shoulder.

One second we're on my room and the next I feel wind whipping at my hair violently.

I find myself lying on a couch a few seconds later and look around to find Conner talking to…Luthor.

"Conner?" I reach up to pass my hand over my aching neck.

He turns slightly before turning back to Lex.

Luthor says something to Conner before pointing over to his desk.

Conner walks over and comes to stand beside be with a box in his hands.

"What's going on? Conner?" Lex and Conner both ignore me as Luthor opens the box.

Inside, I see three vials.

Each is in a form of a vaccination, the needles at least five inches long. The liquid glows lightly and is a clear purple.

Luthor says something to Conner and he nods before taking the shot.

"Conner what are you doing? Don't!" Lex pins me down my arms and no amount of kicking or screaming seams to help me.

Conner again yanks my head back to expose my neck.

"Conner no!" I scream just before he shoves the needle into the side of my neck.

Heat floods my body and moves in every direction. I feel my eyelids become heavy before a buzzing sounds.

Then the pain starts. Searing pain that begins at my shoulder and erupts in every which way.

"Conner!" Is the only thing I can scream before I'm paralyzed by the immense pain.


	21. Injected

**I know that this is insanely short but it's for a good reason! Angst is building and you guys are enjoying the story now more than ever! So bare with me and keep reading. I'll probably update twice today so keep an eyes on the story!**

**Don't forget to take a look at the scrap book and lo leave a REVIEW!**

CONNER:

I feel a sharp tug and look over find Lex holding the ring that had just been on my finger up for inspection.

"What are you doing?" I ask just before I feel a blanket of warmth surround me.

When a blinding headache hits me, I clutch my forehead with a groan. The pain doesn't last long and when I look up again I have to do a double take in order to make sure I'm seeing right.

There, right in front of me, Dick was sprawled out in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

"What did you do to him?" I ask and turn to my supposed Father.

"I didn't do anything to him. You're the one that injected him.

"What's happening to him then?" I ask and sit down on the couch to move Dick into a better position.

"The vaccine is taking its course. It's fixing him from the inside out. " Lex answer with a grin.

"How do you know?"

"I'll show you. Move over." Lex starts fussing over Dick's shirt and yanks it up to reveal his stomach. On his side, there's a long rugged gash that runs from his lower back to his hip bone.

"What are you doing?" I hiss when Dick flinches away from his touch.

"Just watch." Lex insists.

I obey and watch as the scar dissolves into smooth milky skin.

"What just happened?" I ask and run a finger over the skin.

"My research is paying off."

I hear a whine and look up to find Dick stirring.

"He's waking up." I say and pull Dick's shirt back down.

"Bruce?" He sighs and slowly opens his eyes. His blue orbs look around before they fall on me.

I want in shock as he gasps before starting to cower away.

"Dick it's okay!" I say and take his hand. I want as his eyes fill with realization for a second before he relaxes slightly.

"I…Conner?"

"Yes?"

"I can hear you?"

I feel myself smile and leans forward to hug him tightly.

Whatever he was afraid of, he seems to forget about as he hugs me back tightly.

"What happened?" He sighs and chuckles.

"Lex's medicine. It worked."

"I can hear you!" He shouts happily and leans back slightly.

Without thinking, I lean in to catch his lips between my own.

He doesn't hesitate to kiss me back and I return the favor…until I hear him scream.

I pull back with a gasp to find a vaccination sticking out from his neck.


	22. Krytptonite

**Final Exams started today. Last day of Band was today. Sad. Need to cram for my history and reading exams. Science was last week and math was last month. Did good in both. Almost done with school!**

**Anyways, don't forget to drop a review! I'll be sure to upload sometime after the YJ episode airs. REVIEW!**

CONNER:

I look over to find Lex chuckling with a grin.

"What have you done?" I scream as Dick slowly starts to go limp in my arms and lex pulls out the new needle from his skin.

"Conner?" He whispers in confusion before his head drops onto my shoulder.

"Paralyzed him." Lex lets out a chuckle and smiles again.

"Why?"

"Because…my gullible boy, I need something from you. I would have thought you'd have learned that by now. I'd never give anything without expecting something in return!"

"What do you want Luthor?"

"Now, Now Conner. Calm down and don't speak so rudely to your Father. " Lex says with a smile.

"What do I have to do for you to make him better?" I ask again.

"Run some errands. I'd hurry Conner. If I don't inject him with the antidote within the hour…he'll be forever stuck in this state."

I set Dick down on the couch to find his eyes wide open and blank. His mouth is slightly parted and he's rigid.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask through clenched teeth.

I couldn't leave him like this. Dick meant everything to me and if he were to be stuck like this all because of my stupidity, I'd never forgive myself.

" In Gotham City, there's a building. Wayne Tech. in Bruce Wayne's office there's a safe. Inside, there's a lead lined box. Bring it to me."

"No." I say immediately.

There's no way I'm stealing form Bruce Wayne.

"Very Well. Then I guess Richard Grayson will be stuck like this."

"I'm not stealing form Bruce!"

"You won't be stealing Conner. That box is mine. Your precious Superman confiscated it six months ago. He gave it to Bruce Wayne in order to keep it safe."

"I won't steal from Mr Wayne. He's Dick's father!"

"Very well. Then in Star city, Mr. Queen-"

"No."

"Time is ticking Conner. You're precious boy toy only has fifty seven minutes."

I take one look over at Dick before I'm running off towards Gotham.

BRUCE:

Paperwork is one thing. A mountain of contracts…that's something entirely different.

It's almost five in the afternoon. I've worked an eleven hour shift and yet I haven't even made a dent in the work I've got to do.

It was times like these I wish I was blessed with Barry's powers.

It's while I think this that a sudden gust of wind fills the room.

I look up, expecting to see a speedster, only to see Conner removing a painting form my wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask as he rips the door to my safe form the wall.

"Bruce trust me, this is important. It's for Dick's safety and well being." He mumbles hurriedly before grabbing something and speeding off.

I don't think of my choice as I grab the phone off of its cradle on my desk and dial the all too familiar number.

"Clark? Get yourself down to Gotham _Now_."

OLIVER:

When you look out the window of your apartment…you expect to see many things. Buildings, Cars, clouds, they're all on the list.

Superboy running towards the entrance of the building…is not one of them.

The kid bursts through my door like a wild animal and looks around as if he were looking for something.

"Where is it?" He asks hurriedly and starts tearing through my DVD collection.

"Whoa Kid! Slow down! What are you looking for?"

He huffs and moves over towards the hall closet.

"Found it." He mumbles and tears open the door.

I wince as the many arrows come into sight.

He tears them all down to find what he's apparently looking for.

My safe.

"What are you doing kid?" I scream when he tears the door form the wall.

I start walking over but I'm too slow.

He reaches in…grabs something…and then is gone.

CLARK:

"He took the box." Bruce mumbles as soon as I walk into his office."

"What? Who?" I ask and walks over to where he's kneeling, picking up papers form the carpeted floor.

"Conner. He took the box."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said it was for Dick's safety."

"CLARK!" I turn to find Ollie marching into the room with a glare.

"Your kid just burst into my apartment and took the box. What's going on?"

"He took your box too?" Bruce asks with a frown.

"He walked in, took the damn thing, and walked right out." Ollie confirms.

"Bruce!" I turn to find Barry's flashed his way into the room.

"Conner! He-"

"Took the box?" I finish his sentence and he nods with a worried frown.

"We need to find him." Bruce says and walks over to his computer. "All the kids have trackers implanted into one of their hind teeth. I think I'll be able to find him."

"You put a tracker into my nephew's tooth?" Barry asks with a raised eyebrow.

" And into my son's?" Ollie mumbles.

"Found him. He's…in mount justice?" Bruce frowns at the screen and I look it to make sure.

Sure enough, the red dot is in the perfect coordinates.

"Let's go." Ollie and Barry say together before marching out of the office.

"Come on." Bruce mumbles and stands.

CONNER:

After removing the GPS from my mouth and sticking it onto my closet door, I proceeded to take all three boxes back to Metropolis.

I could just pray that I'd have enough time to make Dick all better.


	23. iNTURUPTIONS

**I WILL be updating twice today! Keep a look out for the next chapte.r Take a look at the scrap book. And don't forget to REVIEW!**

BRUCE:

Three boxes. Each with a rare and dangerous piece of Kryptonian poison. What could Conner possibly need them for?

"He's in his room." I say after taking another look down at the GPS.

"I'll go in." Clark says before opening the door and marching into the room.

Shuffling is hear as well as searching before Clark sighs. "He's smarter than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks and open he door fully.

Inside, the medium sized chip is blinking dully on the closet door.

"The kid's got some tricks up his sleeve. Now what?" Ollie asks with a glare.

"Where could he be?" Barry asks before looking around.

"Who do we know that could cause harm to Dick and would need Kryptonite?" I ask, suddenly making the connection.

"Who has he beens pending time with?" Clark mutters, understanding my reasoning.

"We need to get to metropolis. I know who's behind this." I say as I move towards the door.

If Luthor thinks he's going to get away with hurting Dick, he's got another thing coming.

CONNER:

Lex takes the boxes with a wide smile and places them on his desk with a chuckle.

"Good boy Conner." He mumbles and passes a possessive hand over the boxes.

"Where's the antidote?" I ask before glancing at the clock. I had fifteen minutes left.

"Not yet Conner. There's one more thing I need to you retrieve."

"What now?" I ask and turn to look at Dick

He's getting pale. His eyes are becoming dangerously dull and his hands are starting to shake.

"what would you do to make him better?" Luthor suddenly asks as he retrieves a suitcase form behind his desk.

"Anything."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that Conner. You see, the final object I need…comes directly form you.

"What do you mean?" I ask and watch as he opens the case to reveal a vaccine holder. "What are you doing?"

"For what I need Conner. I need the blood of a Kryptonian. And you are the chosen subject."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I guess poor little Richard will forever be paralyzed due to your mistakes."

" How will you get the blood?" I ask, not daring to look back over to Dick.

"come and see."

Hesitantly I walk over to my 'father' and watch as he lifts my arm. A small prick and I watch as the needle slides through my skin. I feel the sharp sting before red liquid fills the vial.

"How is the needle penetrating?"

"The metal is lined with kryptonite. It weakens you enough to allow me access." Luthor mumbles before pulling the needle out. I watch as my skin heals itself.

"What are you planning to do with everything I've brought you?" I ask as watch him stuff the boxes and the vaccine back into the suitcase.

"A study that will surely benefit me." He chuckles and turns back to Richard.

"Fix him."

"I'm having second thoughts. I must say, I do prefer him quiet. When you brought him in, he wouldn't stop screaming." He sighs and shuts the case slowly.

"We only have six minutes left. Fix him!"

"Or what?" Lex asks with a smirk.

"Or so help me; I'll hurt you so badly you'll wish you'd never touched Dick."

"I'm so scared." Lex huffs dramatically before taking a suitcase from the floor and opening it to reveal the final vaccine.

I watch him take two steps forward before all hell breaks loose.

**So…just finished watching Young Justice. I was flailing half the time because I was so happy. Triple threat turned into the quadruple and I could not keep in my laughter and giddiness. Then when Dick and Tim had that really short moment of happiness I was smiling like the Joker. The ending made me freeze and my heart was pounding the whole time, watching that Bart planned everything and that even though he tried the past didn't change. This is defiantly my favorite episode so far. I love Bart. Loved the speedster reunion and the whole 'We're having twins?' thing. I just finished watching the episode and I already forgot those two words. What were they? Crash and…? Anyways, I'll probably be using them now by accident, just like the words 'Aster' and 'Whelmed' slip into my sentences by accident. Anyways, how did you guys feel about the episode? I loved it. Every second of it. I was freaking out at the beginning because I thought Barry was going to die. Loved Roy's reaction to his daughter's happy state. Am SUPER curious of how Roy will deal with finding the 'Real Roy Harper'. Super excited. This season is getting good!**


	24. Heaven

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

CONNER:

One second everything's as calm as can be and the next there's four superheroes bursting through the door either armed or mid strike.

Flash, Green Arrow, Batman, and Superman are all in the room now. Green arrow's dragging me towards the door, Flash and Batman are in the middle of trying to get Lex into handcuffs and Superman is analyzing Dick.

"No! Let me go." I pull free from Ollie only to have him sigh before glaring at me and stabbing something into my arm.

I feel the familiar sting before my knees give out.

I collapse by the couch and I only have enough time to watch as the last few seconds of precious time tick away.

5…4…3…2…It's too late.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I don't remember passing out but when I wake up I'm laid out on a hospital bed. White sheets are pulled up to my waist and my chest is bare. There's a heart monitor beside me and other than that, there're nothing that concerns me.

After looking around the too-white room. I find that I'm not alone in the room.

There's a bed next to me, and on it, Dick is sprawled out.

There's IVs and Heart monitors and other things attached to him. His breathing is labored and he's sickly pale.

His fingers twitch every so often and his heart rate will suddenly peak.

I watch for a minute or two before realizing what's going on.

I'd been too late. He's paralyzed.

Beside me I hear my monitor start beeping frantically but I don't pay it much attention. Not until Clark and Bruce burst through the hospital doors along with a nurse.

The elderly woman sighs and unhooks me form the machine before murmuring something to Bruce.

He nods and she leaves with a smile.

"Conner? Are you okay?" One of them asks cautiously.

"I was too late. He's stuck like this." I hear myself mutter, I don't remember speaking though.

"Conner, we have something to tell you."

I feel myself move and suddenly I'm standing beside Dick's bed. His hair is plastered onto his forehead and I feel my chest tighten with guilt.

This was my fault. I'd been the one stupid enough o trust Lex.

"Conner…Lex has been transferred into Belle Reve." Clark sighs and comes to stand beside me.

"I don't care about him! What's going to happen with Richard?"

"I think you need to sit down for this Superboy." Bruce sighs.

DICK

The truth?

I've never felt so peaceful in my life.

It's like I'm floating in water. I don't hear anything but it's the relaxing type of silence. The one where you feel like you could almost fall asleep.

That's the thing though. I think I am asleep.

And I know that whatever's going on in reality..it isn't good. But I couldn't care less. Because for the first time in what feels like forever…I'm relaxing.

I feel like I'm in heaven and I don't want to leave.

That is until I hear something. It's soft but it's there. Clear as day I can hear…sobbing.

And not just any sobbing but the heart wrenching sobs one lets out when they've found out that the one they love is gone.

I open my eyes to find that I'm somewhere totally dark. I don't think I've woken up but wherever I am right now…It's changed from the heaven I was just in.

Now I'm just cold and the silence has been replaced by what sounds like wind.

The cold whips at my arms and I hug myself in attempts to keep warm.

It doesn't work though. And the sobs become louder. Whoever it was that that person lost…they sure must be important.

That's the last thought I remember thinking before I close my eyes again and drift back to heaven.


	25. Coma

**I know I haven't updated in a while but…I did tell you guys I had finals. Finished them today.**

**School if officially over for summer! Yay and nay all at the same time. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I probably won't update for about a week or two. I'm going on a short vacation.**

**Don't forget to take a look at the scrap book and to REVIEW!**

CONNER:

A coma.

He's not only hurt but because of my idiotic mistakes…Dick's in a coma.

"Conner I know, this is hard on you but he'll be okay."

"He's in a coma Clark! I was stupid enough to trust Lex and this is the price we're forced to pay." I growl out when Clark tries to comfort me for the tenth time.

Bruce is standing by his son, staring blankly down at the boy.

"The doctor says that research will be done. If Lex talks to the interrogators…we might be able to help him." Bruce mumbles softly.

"And if not?"

"There's a good chance that Dick will either not wake up or…he'll have to be put to rest."

"So what you're saying is that if Lex doesn't spill I'll never get to speak to him again?" I ask in shock.

"Basically. Yes." Bruce mumbles.

Clark lets me go and I move over to stand beside the hospital bed.

I lift a hand and place it on his pale cheek.

The skin is cold and slightly blue.

I watch him sigh contently before leaning into the touch.

"He's cold."

"His body is failing." Clark says softly.

"He's dying." I state and watch them wince before nodding.

CLARK:

Lex hadn't left any information havng to do with Dick. But after further inspection of his office, I found research having to do with Conner.

A small lead lined box held small patches. Inside the same box, there was a flash drive.

After having analyzed it, I found the they were called shields.

According to the information on the drive, they were a second edition. Apperantly improved from the first set.

I found that if Conner put them on, he'd gain all of my own powers as well as others. the new edition was ridden of any and all flaws. There were no side effects or pain other than the energy loss after putting one on.

The set time frame for a single patch was twelve hours. The powers would completely ware off after fifteen and the energy loss would only last until Conner either slept or had a meal.

Currently, the patch are in my pocket.

I've decided to give them to Conner.

The supply is plentiful and if all goes well, soon Oliver will have scientists creating the patches in order to have Conner at his best physical state.

At this moment, Conner's still holed up in Dick's hospital room.

He's not eaten in three days and has refused to leave Dick's side for even longer.

I'm hoping that a single patch will keep him healthy until Bruce comes back with results.

"Conner?" He looks up from the bed and frowns.

"What?"

"I have something for you."

He only stands with a sigh and walks o0ver to me.

I take out the box and watch his eyes fill with recognition.

"Where did you get those?" He asks softly after I lift a patch.

The black crest shines slightly in the light and he takes it form my hand slowly.

"They're the improved edition. Lex had then fixed. I found them after going back to search for answers. They'll help you."

"They hurt. And they make me angry."

"The first edition was lined with kryptonite. Black and Green. The green caused the pain. The black made you paranoid. Thus causing you to become angry. It's safe now. You need the energy. Put it on."

He looks back at Dick before sighing and starting to remove the Jacket he had on.

It was leather, Bruce had handed it to him last night. Said that Dick had been planning to give it to him soon. The back was decorated with a yellow S. the fabric was expensive and Conner was attatched to in in a way that a mother would be attached to her child.

He tossed it onto a chair before rolling up his sleeve. He presses the patch onto his bicep and I watch as the black patch melts into his skin.

His fist clenches and his arm flexes before he sighs.

"Better?" I ask when he pulls the jacket back on.

"Yeah. When is Bruce getting back?"

"I'm right here." We both turn to find Bruce walking towards us.

"What did you find out?" I ask.

"Not much."

CONNER:

Bruce makes his way over to Dick's bed with a sigh.

" I took a look at Lex's vaccination. I had the nurse place it into his IV. His heartbeat picked up to a healthy pace but he isn't showing signs of waking up."

"What about the vaccine that made him like this?" I ask and make my over to them.

"Lex wouldn't say anything. He ordered me to let him out of the prison in exchange for the answers I wanted."

"And?"

"I couldn't."

"You could have gotten the answers and you said no?"

"Conner, Lex is a lying snake; he wouldn't have given me the answers."

"So then now what? Dick's in a coma. He's dying! We need to find a way to fix him."

"We're working on it!" Bruce yells.

"Who's we?" I shout back.

"Myself, Clark, Barry, Oliver, Hal, and over half the league are searching earth and space for a cure!"

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it!"

"That's enough Conner!" Clark says sternly. I turn to find him glaring at the two of us.

"You two need to quit screaming at each other and work together. Conner, you should go home and get some rest. Eat and shower. Bruce I think ti'll be best if you head to the watchtower for updates."

"Fine." I growl after taking one last look at Dick.

Me being a mess isn't going to help him. I might as well be at my best shape.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Bruce growls before stalking out of the room.

BRUCE:

Barry was taking a look at a sample of Dick's blood. Trying to find anything that could help us find a cure.

Oliver had sent in a DNA test to his scientists to find out of there was anything wrong with his DNA structure.

Clark's been working with some childhood friends to find clues.

I've been working nonstop on deciphering the odd structure of the medicine Lex had placed into Dick's blood stream.

Thus far, I've only found small amounts of steroids aside from the basic ingredients of a vaccine.

At this point…the chance of Dick's recovery…is sparse.


	26. Antidote

**Really short but…atleast I updated! I just got back form my vacation. It was really fun but anyways!**

**I'll try to update as quickly as possible from now on. Especially since these are the last few chapters. Just about five or so more and we're done! **

**Anyways, I really want to reach two hundred reviews so please help and click that button at the bottom of the page? Please?**

**ENJOY!**

DICK:

You know that feeling you get…just in the middle of being warm and feeling cold? That's what it feels like. Like I'm floating in a pool of just that feeling.

It's dark. It's empty…yet fear never sets in because it's also relaxing.

It's that quiet calm that's so beautiful just before the storm hits. It's the cool air that hits you right after a rain storm.

It's the tingle you feel when that special someone take your hand or when they smile at you.

It's the feeling you get when you realize you never want to stop, or leave, or something like that.

So…can you blame me for just wanting things to stay as they are?

I know that this is wrong. That I shouldn't be in this place for this long. But the feelings. God the feelings are just too good to give up!

There are times when I hear things. But they're muffled and barely there. Sometimes I'll catch a word or two but…that's just my imagination playing with me. I'm deaf right?

BRUCE:

Paperwork is always a pain. Mix the stacks of packets with superhero work and family crisis? That's a true pain in the neck.

"Mr. Wayne? There's a man by the name of Barry Alien here to see you." I look over at the black box at the corner of my desk in frustration before realization sets in.

I push the green button that sits by the phone and hear her sigh before mumbling something.

A few seconds later, Barry's walking in through the door with a folder in his hand.

"What did you find?" I ask before he can even shut the door behind himself.

"Answers." Barry says with a small smile.

"Go on." I demand and lean forward.

"Kryptonite." Barry says and sets the folder down.

"What are you talking about?"

" the key ingredient. It's kryptonite. Lex used a certain dose in the medicine to improve Dick's blood structure. The cells were ment to grow stronger and healthier to a point where any flaws would…disappear." Barry explains.

"So how do we make him better?"

"I've deciphered the formula. I can create the injection. There's one problem."

"Isn't there always?"

"I don't know how much kryptonite Lex used."

"Does it matter?" I ask and watch him sigh.

"Yes! Too much and he could become a mutant…too little and it could wreck his body to a point where he could die. Bruce I know you want to make him better…and we can! I just need to run a few more tests."

"Hurry. Dick's pulse is dropping by the day. His immune system is shutting down and if this continues, my son will be dead by the end of the week."

"I'll spend as much time as I can at the lab. I'll find the cure Bruce I promise." Barry says before rushing out of the room.

CCONNER:

Wally's mad. Furious actually. The day I got back form the hospital, he was waiting for me in my room. He not only beat me to the point where I actually bled but he also threatened me to the point where I have a newfound respect for the speedster.

I'm currently sitting beside Dick at the hospital.

It's bad.

He's sickly pale. Soo white that his skin is actually starting to turn blue and green in some areas. His hair has become thin and oily. his fingers rest stiffly at his sides and his small form is now less than half of what it used to be. He looks around the age of ten rather than the age of fourteen.

It scares me. I know he's so close to dying and I know I'm even closer to losing him…heck I've already lost him and this is my entire fault.

Everyone's worried. Everyone's scared. But no one feels the way I do.

They don't feel like their hearts are being plucks form their chests, one strand of muscle at a time. They don't stop breathing every time his pulse drops.

They're not petrified like I am.

I wish I could go back in time. I'd protect him so much better if I could. I wouldn't let him go. ever.

But I can't. I'm stuck in this horrible reality.

THREE DAYS LATER…

WALLY:

I hate testing on animals. It's never sat well with me. But when it comes to Dick's safety…my comfort zone seems to stretch to the point where it's not even visible anymore.

Barry's allowed me to help him with these last few tests. I'm currently preparing a new dosage of antidote.

The liquid turns to a dull orange after I mix in the kryptonite and I pluck the rat from the box beside my quickly before injecting the medicine as painlessly as I can.

The small animal immediately starts whining and squirming. I place in a glass container and watch his run in small circles.

I cross out this dosage and start preparing the next vaccine.

When I come back with the new amount of kryptonite, the gray animal is already still and lifeless.

Just one of dozens we've tried already.

It still makes me sick to my stomach that I'm the one who killed the poor little creature but…I have to remind myself…it's for Rob.

If we don't do this then…it'll be him who dies.

This next amount turns the liquid a bright red and I start the test over again.

Please let us find the answer soon? We only have two days left.


	27. Countdown

_FOURTY SEVEN HOURS. TWELVE MINUTES_.

CONNER:

The thin line that rests between feeling sick to your stomach and feeling paralyzed by stomach pains…has never seemed so hazy.

I'll admit that it's my fault this is happening.

I mean I'm the one that's refused to eat anything for three days. Has refused to leave this room and refused to even turn on the light.

It's my punishment. I'm the one that caused all this hell to go on in the team. In everyone's lives. It's all my fault.

I know that the league… they want to blame me too. Some already do… but others. Batman, Superman, Flash, and a few more…they still don't want to point a finger.

I want them to. Maybe then I can finally rest in peace knowing I've been judge fairly.

But I'm not in control.

I never have been.

I probably never will.

I feel my temples throb for a second or two before everything gains a pinkish tint. A bright flash and suddenly the pillow I threw onto the floor a few minutes ago bursts into flames.

Heat vision.

Just one of the many new abilities I've gained thanks to the patches Clark's been giving me.

One a day and suddenly I feel like I can take on the world…that is until I remember the reason I've locked myself in here.

With a deep breath and well pointed exhale, the room's temperature drops a few degrees and the fire goes out.

I'm powerful.

Especially now.

But that doesn't matter.

Not when I'm alone.

Not when Dick's in a hospital.

Not when…his life will be over in less than forty eight hours.

DICK:

Have you ever slept too much?

Your eye lids feel way too heavy and your limbs feel like they weigh a ton.

And moving is too much a struggle so you give up and try to head back to sleep.

That's what I'm feeling.

I can open my eyes.

Enough to see anyway.

My body won't move though.

And with every breath I take…my eyes close a little bit more.

I'm getting weak.

I know I am.

But what can I do?

I don't know how to stop this.

So…I close my eyes and head back to heaven.

That's the only thing I can do after all.

_THIRY SIX HOURS. SEVEN MINUTES._

WALLY:

The liquid?

It's grey this time.

The test subject doesn't die…the reaction is…way worse.

Its red eyes glow for a second before turning a dull royal blue.

"Uncle Barry? Come look at this." I call out when the animal stands up on two feet.

"What's wrong Wall- whoa." Barry breathes and stares at the creature in shock.

"I think I used too much K." I mumble and inch towards the set of vaccines behind me.

"Use the paralyzer. Now." Barry hisses and backs away when the rat hisses angrily.

I press the needle into the rat's neck and watch the small ball of fur crumble.

It's eyes turn back to the dull red and it whines before starting to convulse.

"Uncle Barry?" I mumble when he doesn't say anything after a few minutes.

"We're close. It's between and twenty and the six mark. Scratch out anything and everything else. Let's get to work. We don't have much time left. We're pulling another all nighter Wally."

"Another? That's the third one in a row. Uncle B, I don't know how much more I can take." I say as watch him as he starts scratching out formulas on his clip board.

"I'm pulling one. If you're slacking off on me Wallace, I can do this on my own. I'll sacrifice anything for Richard. Especially something as unimportant as Sleep."

I watch in shock as he moves through the room at hyper speed.

"Uncle Barry, you know I care too. But…we haven't left this lab all week. My grades are slipping. My body is shutting down. Have you even .listened to the news this whole time? The city is becoming a total wreck! We haven't been on patrol in so long that our death rate has increased by ten people a day! That's too many innocent lives Barry!"

"Then get out! Go protect them! I don't care, do whatever you want. I'm staying here. I'm helping Dick get better!" He screams and turns his eyes onto me.

They're…cold. Still…frozen.

He growls softly in frustration and moves towards the safe at the other side of the room.

He pulls out another cube of Kryptonite and dumps it onto his table.

I reach over and take one of the paralyzer vaccines.

This has to stop. Barry's getting in way over his head and he's breaking down.

If this keeps going on…god I don't even want to think about what'll happen.

"Uncle Barry? You're right. I'm being selfish. I shouldn't just think about myself." I say and slowly make my way towards his table.

This had to be done.

The vaccine wouldn't kill him like it did with the rats. It would put him to sleep for a few days.

By the time he wakes up…this will all be over.

"Wally…I'm glad you feel that way. Now get your but over to your table and keep searching."

He turns back to his lab set and I lift the vaccine to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Uncle B." I whisper.

"What are you talking ab-" he turn slightly and only has time to widen his eyes before I've buried the needle into his skin and inserted the medicine.

"Barry…" I mumble as he stumbles towards me with a glare.

"What have you done?" He screams as his limbs start to convulse.

One more step and…boom.

He's out cold.

"I'm sorry Barry. But I think this is a mission I have to do on my own." I say…knowing well that he can't hear me anymore but…it feels right to tell him why I did it.

**And thus the countdown begins. I'm feeling EVIL right now. I mean…a hiatus? They get me upset. That and I spent all day yesterday watching sad movies. I cried all day.**

**So…yeah. You guys are worried huh? Y'all don't know if I'm planning on killing Dickie or not. Honestly…I'm not either. Either way this story goes…I think I'm going to make a SEQUEL. What do you guys think?**

**Anyways…have any of you watched Mysterious Skin? If you have, please let me know what you thought of it? I thought it was amazing. I cried so much. **

**If you haven't…you really should. It's on you tube. But…be careful. Especially if you feel uncomfortable with the topic of rape, pedophiles, sex, ect. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	28. Tests

**SOO…I'm guessing you guys liked the last chapter huh? Got a whole bunch of PMs asking for hints as to what is going to happen. Anyways…I'm so excited! I can't wait to see how this lays out! **

**Anyways, don't forget to take a look at the crap book and REVIEW? PLEASE?**

_TWENTY NINE HOURS. SIXTEEN MINUTES._

WALLY:

I'm close to breaking down. My body is reacting to the lack of sleep and food. I'm slowing down quickly and my attention span is diminishing. I've tried eating and staying active but my body is demanding sleep. I can't give in though. Not when I'm so close to cracking this riddle.

I have two dozen formulas left. If I work nonstop…I should be able to finish them with five hours to spare.

Kryptonite is running low. Paralyzer vaccines ran out a few tests ago and now I've reduced to killing the test subjects manually.

I dump the green powder into a new tube and watch the dust dissolve before the liquid turns a soft yellow.

Test number 309.

God…please let it be this one?

Without another thought I inject the animal.

Nothing. No reaction.

Test number 310…

CONNER:

Megan dragged me out into the kitchen this morning, demanding that I eat something before she brings Artemis in to feed me herself.

I sit down at the breakfast bar and watch as she moves around the small kitchen, humming to herself.

"We got some news last night." She says after placing a plate in front of me.

"What about?" I ask and move the eggs round the saucer.

"Red Tornado found out that we're going to get new members to the team."

"Okay." I respond and spoon some food into my mouth.

"Garfield is one of the new members." She whispers.

I look up to find her eyes watering.

"What happened to him?"

" My blood…it changed him." she whispers.

"He's going to be fine. We'll take care of him." I say and stand.

The mere smell of food was making me sick to my stomach.

"You didn't eat." She says softly.

"Not hungry." I say before leaving.

I eventually find myself out on the beach.

Lately, it's the only place that's quiet enough for me to think.

The only noise comes from the waves crashing down onto the shore and the distant car engines from the city.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow night at nine…if Wally and his uncle haven't found the cure…Dick will have to be put to rest. His body will shut down if we don't and his death with be painful. That's the last thing I want.

The sun is barely rising. It's first rays light up the beach and glint off of the water gently.

I stay out on the sand for a few more hours before standing and making my way towards the city. I needed to get away from people I actually knew. Maybe strangers will offer comfort.

Morning joggers litter the streets along with younger kids enjoying the first day of their summer break.

I get weird looks when they see me in cargo pants and a leather jacket but…honestly I could care less. It may be ninety six degrees but I feel like an ice cube.

I find myself in the heart of the city soon. There's more people pushing and pressing into each other. Some on their way to work others trying to get to stores. I'm able to maneuver my way through the crowd and eventually enter a lonely store in order to escape the loud chatter.

The shop is tiny. Cramped with shelves and boxes.

"How can I help you?" Behind the counter, there's a boy. Younger than sixteen most likely.

"Looking." I respond and look around at the books that litter the shelves.

It's a comic shop.

"We've got Superman Merchandise up front." The boy calls.

"What do you have on Robin?" I find myself asking hesitantly.

The boy chuckles and pulls out a box.

"Come and see."

BRUCE:

"Conner's missing." Clark bursts through the door of my office with wide eyes, his glasses lopsided and his hair a mess.

"Calm down Clark." I sigh and move away from my desk.

"No! he's not in the cave."

"Calm down."

"You're not listening! He'd gone, he could be hurt! He's-"

" I'm right here." I turn and nod at the teenage boy that's speaking from the door.

Clark turns to face him and sighs.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" He asks with a frown.

"I came to see Dick." Conner answers and places a Styrofoam cup in my hand.

"Thank you." I say before taking a sip of the coffee.

"You two aren't fighting." Clark says stiffly.

"No. Dick's time is coming to an end. We've come to the conclusion that it's best if we get over our differences and get along." I answer before Conner can even open his mouth.

"How is Barry and Wally?"

"They're still searching." Conner says softly.

"Wally contacted me this morning. He says he's close." I state and watch as Clark slumps into a seat.

"How's Dick?"

"His pulse dropped again. He's having trouble breathing. His body is shutting down. His nose started to bleed this morning. His lost a lot of blood before a nurse found what happened." I say.

"His body is reacting." Conner mumbles.

"He's going to be okay. I know he is!" Clark argues.

"The chance of his surviving is slim." Conner mumbles and sighs. "We need to accept that."

_SIXTEEN HOURS FIVE MINUTES._

WALLY

Test number 316…a failure.

Test number 317…failure.

Everything else? Failure.

I grab another cube of K and start shipping some off.

I take a glance over at Barry to make sure he's still out before mixing the powder into the liquid.

It glows purple.


	29. Pulling The Plug dun dun duunnn

**I know that this is ridiculously short but…it's something! I haven't had much time to write.**

**Anyways…Hope you guys like it!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

WALLY:

I watch as the small rodent slowly reacts to the injection.

It's gray fur magically shifts from dingy gray to a pure white. It's claws diminish to small stubs and its eyes glow slightly before turning a healthy red.

Then everything goes wrong.

The fur turns a dead black and its eyes glow a pale pink. It hisses in pain as its own nails sharpen into lethal claws.

I use the last of my energy to quickly reach forward and…swipe my fingers over its fragile neck.

I hear a small pop before it collapses.

The fur shifts back to a gray and his claws shorten.

Too much kryptonite.

But…I'm on the right track.

Right?

CONNER:

Ten hours.

Five minutes.

And Dick is still not awake.

Nurses have been running in and out of the room all day.

Lately he's been having random bloody noises and sudden jitters.

His pulse has been dropping and rising abnormally along with his temperature.

The only clue I get as to whether or not he's still actually alive is the fact that I can see his eyes moving behind his eye lids. As if he's having a bad dream.

I look up from his pale hand to see a thick stream of crimson running from his left nostril down to his lips.

He whines in his sleep and I quickly move out of the way when A nurse rushes in with a first aid kit.

"Sweetie, I need you to step out of the room." The blond woman says softly.

I obey and walk out of the room qilently.

There, I find Bruce talking to a doctor with a frown.

"…no, that's not right! We were told we'd have at least another ten hours!" Bruce says strictly.

"His body is diminishing at a quicker rate Mr. Wayne! We don't have a choice!"

"Like Hell we don't have another choice! This is my son!"

"What's going on?" I hear myself ask.

They both turn to be in surprise before Bruce sighs and glares at the doctor.

"Dr. Dingher says we'll have to pull the plug earlier than expected."

"What? That's not right!"

"I'm sorry. Richard's body is crumbling at a very fast rate! He'll be in immense pain soon."

"But we haven't found a cure yet!" I object and Bruce only nods.

"That's not my problem. My business to make these patients feel better. That's what I'm doing. Unless you both want Richard to die painfully and slowly…we have to put him to rest."

"But-"

"When?" Bruce cuts me off with a huff.

"Before sunset."

"That only gives us six hours." I say slowly.

"Yes." With that, the doctor leaves with the nurse on his heels.

"Wally and Barry haven't found the cure yet." Bruce mumbles.

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing there's left to do Conner." Bruce shrugs tiredly and sighs.

"No."

"Yes. We have to put him to rest."


	30. WAIT!

FIVE HOURS. THIRTY THREE MINUTES.

WALLY:

This is it. The final test.

It has to be it.

There's nothing left.

This is the last of the kryptonite. The final test subject and…this is all I have time to make.

With the energy I have right now, It'll take me a good five hours to just get to the hospital. Not including stops and asking for directions.

God I hope this works.

CONNER:

He's getting sickly pale. His jitters and spasm attack s are getting worse by the minutes and his pulse is changing rapidly. His temperature's dropped dangerously low and his blood sugar is at a dangerous level.

All in all he looks horrible and is acting even worse. There's nothing I can do and according to Bruce we only have another three hours before we have to pull the plug.

I feel empty inside. My chest hurts and no matter how hard I try to stop, my tears keep coming.

I tried getting away from him.

I went to Smallville. And to happy harbor. Not only that, but I trained and I ran.

Nothing is enough to clear my head of his image.

I can still hear his voice.

Still feel his hand in my own.

I can almost feel his hair against my cheek.

Yet whenever I open my eyes and come back from my day dream…all I see is a corpse of the boy I fell in love with.

Dick…isn't going to make it.

I've come to accept that.

I hate myself for being the one that's caused this but…He's not going to surpass this…drug.

I've done anything and everything I could. I tried talking to Luthor. I tried doing my own research but nothing gives way and I stuck in place.

Clark swears that we'll get past this.

Bruce promises that things will get better.

But…once Dick stops breathing…I'm going to break down.

I know I'm going to shatter. I know I'm going to become depressed.

And if that's my punishment for causing everyone else so much pain then…I'll accept it with open arms.

I look up when I hear a gasp to find Dick's hands shaking violently.

I wait a second or two and watch as nurses flood the room.

One injects medicine into Robin's arm as the other tightens the Velcro wrapping around his arms.

Dick goes limp suddenly and sighs before drifting back to a lifeless sleep.

The nurses sigh and leave silently, knowing that I won't speak to them.

I would give anything to just…hear him one more time.

DICK:

It's cold.

So…so cold.

I can feel the frost bite on my skin. I can sense the temperature still droping and…I can't do anything

It feels like I'm nude with the way this cold is hitting my skin. I'm shaking so badly and the fact that I'm in complete darkness doesn't help much either.

I hate this.

I want to go back. I want to go home.

I want Conner to hold me and keep me warm. I want Alfred's hot chocolate.

I want Bruce to scold me for not wearing protective clothing and…I want Wally to laugh and joke around.

I want Megan's cookies and Roy's hugs.

I want to see Tim and hear Jason's voice.

I just…I just want to go home.

CONNER:

One second everything's still and quiet. The next, there's a small child running into the room with tears running down his cheeks.

I look over to see Tim sobbing on the ground beside Dick's bed.

"Tim!" I turn again to see Jason jogging in with a frown.

Tim doesn't even give us a glance. He only clutches at Dick's hand and sobs his little eyes out.

"I thought Bruce said not to bring him close?" I ask Jason and watch as he shifts uncomfortably.

"He…kind of found out. Alfred let it slip." Jason sighs.

I sigh and make my way over to the small boy.

Not even sensing me, he screams out a few words before sobbing.

I pluck him up from the ground and feel him start kicking and screaming.

He cries out something incoherent before he claws at my shirt.

"Tim!" I call out and tighten my grip.

He screams out again before wiggling out of my arms.

He hurries over to Dick and grabs his limp hand.

"Tim enough!" Jason growls. Again, the boy doesn't turn and keeps crying. "Tim-"

"He can't hear you!" I scream out over the boy's cries.

"He can! Why do you think He didn't find out sooner? There's a good reason Super-idiot! Bruce got a cure. Tim's been in surgery for the past few weeks. He got home last night and found out about Dick. Timothy Drake can hear. He's got perfect hearing. Dick would have been next! But you had to go and screw it up!"

I watch in a mixture of anger and shock as the little boy lets out another scream.

"It's your fault!" He suddenly turns and glares at me.

"What?" I find myself asking.

"You're the one that brought him to that man! You did this!"

"Tim. Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Jason! Conner did this! I hate you!" Tim sobs out before turning back to his brother.

"He can hear?" I ask slowly.

Jason only nods slowly.

TWO HOURS FIFTY SEVEN MINUTES.

This is it.

With one last push of a button from Bruce... Dick will be injected.

"Bruce…are you sure about this?" Jason asks.

I take another look around the room and sigh.

Everyone had shown up.

From Oliver Queen…all the way to Martha Kent herself.

"No. But we don't have a choice." Bruce sighs and grips the small remote in his hand tighter.

"One click…and he'll die instantly." Oliver whispers sadly.

"Are we sure that Barry can't make it on time?" Roy asks slowly.

We all look over in shock when Robin starts convulsing.

"Do it. Do it now." Hal whispers, almost as if in pain.

I watch as Bruce lifts the remote slowly. His thumb rises slightly before…

**DUN DUN DUNN! What will happen? Are you guys at the edge of your seats yet? I love cliff hangers! **

**Anyways…Don't forget to review! I'm only twenty reviews away form my goal! Please help me make that happen?**

**You never know…the amount of reviews could make a difference in the story ; )**


	31. Surgery

CONNER:

"Bruce! Wait!" Wally's voice has never sounded so heavenly.

I don't dare look back, instead I keep my eyes on Dick and listen to Bruce turn to face the red head.

"Wally? What have you found?"

"The cure. I have it." Wally stumbles through the crowd and stops between Bruce and Clark.

"Where's Barry" Clark.

"That's not important! Here" Wally's gasping for breath as he hands over a small vile.

The liquid is a familiar purple and Bruce smiles slightly before rushing out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Oliver asks in shock.

"He has to give it to a nurse. It'll have to be given to Dick through an IV." Wally explains quickly.

"I can't watch this." I turn to see Jason rushing out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Roy growls and glares after him.

I take one last look at Dick before following Jason out.

I leave space between us until he rushes up a fire escape and onto the roof.

"What's your problem Super Dummy? I want to be alone. Go back to your boyfriend." Jason growls and walks over to stand at the ledge.

"What's wrong with you? Your brother is on the brink of death and you don't care!"

"Don't- what?" He turns to glare at me.

"You don't care. You haven't even looked at him!"

"I've looked at him alright? I've seen the pile of bones he's been reduced to. Excuse me for wanting to remember him as the strong little kid he used to be. You think I don't care? Dick's my baby brother. Of course I care. But I'm not weak. I'm not going to let myself fall into tears. I'm strong. I've got enough strength to stay solid."

"Solid? You're a cold hearted demon."

"And you're the cause of this!"

"Don't throw this back at me! What's the real reason you're not in that room?"

"You want the real reason?" Jason asks as he starts stalking towards me.

I only nod.

"The reason is because I can't stand seeing him like that. The reason is because I know if I see him like that I'll be just like the rest of you weaklings. I'll fall into a pile of tears and that's the last thing I want. I'm staying strong. For myself. For Tim. For Bruce." Jason sighs and turns back to the ledge.

"Your brother is on the verge of death Jason. You have a right to break down."

"I don't care! I may have the right…but I lack the want."

"I'm heading back."

"I'm staying."

"What if he doesn't make it."

"Be sure to keep that tidbit of information to yourself."

"And if he lives?"

"You be sure to let me know." Jason sighs.

I don't respond. Instead I make my way back over to the hospital room Dick's in.

Before I can even set foot in the hallways, I hear the chaos that's going on.

Nurses are rushing in and out of the room, screaming at each other to grab things and move stuff.

Everyone's been herded out of the room and I find them all in the waiting room.

"Bruce what's going on?" I ask when I reach him.

"Dick has to go into surgery. The cure may work. But they need to find a way to get it into his body as soon as possible. Surgery was our only option." He explains.

"So he'll live?"

"It's a possibility." Clark nods and places a hand on my shoulder. "But we aren't sure."

"Mr. Wayne?" We all turn to face a doctor. He gulps before clearing his throat. "You're invited to some into the overseeing room."

"Alone?" Bruce asks stiffly.

"We can only bring in four people." The man says softly.

"Oliver, don't let Tim out of your sight. Clark, Conner…come with me. If anyone sees Jason…tell him to get his but over there." Bruce grinds out before following the doctor out of the room.

The overseeing room is a small square of a room. It's cramped and we're placed behind a one way mirror.

The doctor tells us that the operation will start in five minutes and we all sit down to watch.

Dick's body is sprawled out on a metal bed, his hair is plastered onto his face and his hands are shaking slightly.

There's no machines attached to him and this worried me.

In what seems like hours, a team of people rush into the room.

Nurses start ordering each other around as the doctor washes his hands quickly.

"Let me go!" I turn just in time to see Jason burst through the door.

"It's fine" Bruce says and pulls the boy over to his side.

The officer at the door only sighs and shuts the door.

"What did I miss?" Jason asks with a smirk.

"They're about to start." I say when I see the doctor pick up his first tool.

… … … … … … … … … …

The operation was…the most disgusting this I've ever seen.

There was so much blood and…just so much blood.

Dick lay completely still as if he were dead through the whole thing and I couldn't stop moving.

I eventually had to step out of the room to calm down.

Bruce got the results a few minutes ago. He left ot go see Dick. He hasn't returned but from what I heard…he made it.

**I'm beyond happy right now. You guys saved Dick! No, I was gonna save him all along : ) but anyways, thanks a bunch for the reviews you guys! **

**Much apologies for the over flow of Cliff hangers but that's how I write so…yeah. **

**Anyways…This isn't the ending. There's still one or two more chapters. But after that…should I write a sequel?**

**Yes? No?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	32. Awake

CONNER:

It's been three days since Dick's operation. He's been getting better by the day…yet he's shown no signs of waking up soon.

His skin is back to its original peachy tone. His hair is no longer oily or matted. His jitters have stopped and his pulse along with his temperature is back to normal.

He is indeed going to live. And I'll be right here when He decided to open his eyes.

Tim hasn't passed by and neither has Jason.

Tim's been enduring training from Bruce- he found the bat cave the night of Dick's surgery- and Jason left back to school last night.

Clark's been pressuring me to head back to Smallville and start a life there but…I'm not so sure.

To dress up as a nerdy farm boy from Kansas…it doesn't seem like something I'd do. But maybe it'll help me feel better.

Bruce says that Dick will be entering Gotham Academy as soon as he leaves the hospital and that I should start getting into school as well.

Wally's been gone this whole time. Apparently he drugged Barry to get answers himself and got into trouble with not only his uncle but the league as well.

I'm currently in Dick's hospital room.

The lights are dimmed down and the TV is off.

The only sound comes from Dick's heart monitor but…I've been here so long that the constant beep has become background noise.

"Conner?" I look over to find Megan standing at the door, a small plate in her hands.

"M'gann…I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I know…It was a sudden decision to come by. I brought you lunch." She hands over the plate and I peel off the foil to discover a sandwich along with a few decent looking cookies.

"Thank you."

"How is he?" she asks softly.

"He's doing a lot better. The doctors say he'll be up and healthy by next week.

"How did…the operation go?"

"The medicine was effective."

"And the ear surgery?"

After injecting the medicine into Dick's body…Bruce had the doctor go to work on his ears.

The surgery was long and Dick's recovery time doubled because of it but…now the chance of him hearing is almost at the 100 percent mark.

"The outcome of his hearing coming back is…high."

" That's good. He deserves to be happy."

I only nod and silently start eating.

"Conner?"

"Hm?"

"Garfield…he got to the mountain this morning."

"And?" I ask, wanting to know what the status of the boy was.

"He's…green. Like me. And he…has a tail. He's got the power to change. He can change into different animals."

"That's amazing."

"He's scared."

"He should be. It's new. But he'll learn."

"Thank you Conner." Megan sighs.

DICK:

Warmth.

It's coming back. Slowly but surely, the air is becoming warmer and…sounds are becoming clearer.

The distant voices I used to hear and becoming…closer.

I can make out words now and I can identify the people that are talking.

It's mostly Conner.

I feel safe when I hear him speak. Other times it'll be Bruce or Clark.

I never hear Jason. Or Tim. Or anyone else really.

I heard Roy once. Megan was there too. Not for long but…they were both present at some point.

I'm drifting off too.

I'm no longer in that dark place.

Sometimes I'll dream.

Mostly I dream about the beach and of Conner.

I miss him. So much.

Whenever I 'wake up' I'll come back to the darkness.

I won't stay long though. I'll eventually drift back and dream.

Once I dreamt of…a little boy.

He reminded me a lot of Conner.

He was wearing sweat pants and an over sized Superman sweater.

He had brown hair and…big blue eyes.

His laugh was so clear and his voice…it sounded so soft and velvety smooth.

I only got a few glances of him before I woke up and came into the darkness.

Right now…I can hear music.

It's the type of music Alfred puts on whenever he cleans the mansion.

Violins and violas. Trumpets and trombones.

It sounds familiar and cozy.

I drift to sleep with that.

This time…I dream about flying.

Gotham is below me. It's night time.

I can hear the cars down below and I can see the people hurrying inside.

The weird part though…is that…it seems peaceful for once.

No one's screaming. There's no police sirens.

It's just…busy.

That's when it happens.

I feel a sudden gust of wind knock me away from the peaceful city and I'm sent whirling away.

I shut my eyes against the harsh wind and try to blink away tears.

Instead…I find myself blinking to…lights.

They aren't bright…but they aren't exactly dark either.

I'm lying in an uncomfortable bed with my arm twisted into an uncomfortable position.

Everything's blurry but after a few seconds…things start to clear up.

I'm in a hospital bed.

Looking around slowly…I have to keep in screams of happiness when I spot the one person I've been wanting to see this entire time.

"Conner?"

**One last chapter and…it's over! I will be doing a sequel but it'll defiantly be updated a lot slower than this story. I'll be shifting my attention over to Back in Time. Please check that story out? It's also ConnerxDick.**

**Anyways, Thanks to Anon for being my 200****th**** reviewer!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to REVIEW! **


	33. End

**This is…insanely short, I know. It's only a page but…A sequel's coming!**

**I've decided that the sequel will be of Dick and Conner trying to be together and also dealing with hero lives and personal lives.**

**There'll be lots of fluff and drama along with a few arguments and Bats being protective. Damian's gonna make an appearance…maybe.**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me through this. Love you all! Hope that you all follow me to the next installment.**

**-M **

CONNER:

I look up from the school application in my lap when I hear his voice.

He's up. He's awake.

I don't hesitate to move over to his side quickly.

"Conner." He smiles tiredly and chuckles. "I missed you." He whispers.

I fight back tears and grab his hand slowly.

"I've missed you too."

I watch as his eyes widen suddenly.

"Conner…I…I… can hear you. I can hear myself!" He says, his voice cracking at the end.

"Yeah. Your hearing is back." I smile when he laughs happily and shifts to wrap his arms around my neck.

"I can hear!" He whispers.

"Mr. Grayson!" We both turn to find a nurse standing at the door, her eyes wide. "Dr. Hunington!" She calls quickly.

A doctor appears and he rushes over to pull Dick back into the bed. He examines the heart monitor for a second before frowning.

"How can this be? You're not supposed to be awake for another four days." He says after looking through his files at the end of the bed.

"I'm fine. Where's Bruce?" Dick says as the man tries to examine Dick's head.

"Call Mr. Wayne." The doctor tells the nurse.

"No need." I turn to find Bruce walking into the room with Tim behind him.

"Dick!" Tim pushes past Bruce and runs over to Dick's other side.

"Mr. Wayne, may I speak with you?"

I don't bother to listen to Bruce's conversation, and instead watch as Dick talks to Tim happily.

Tim explains how they can both here and why. He also tells Dick that Jason's sorry he couldn't make it. I watch with a smile as Tim returns to his happy self.

Finally…things are starting to go back to normal.

Or at least… that's what things are looking like.


End file.
